Re: 358-2 Days
by Mr. Xelander
Summary: Aunque cientos de mundos fueron restaurados, Hibiki descubrió impotente que el suyo no era uno de ellos. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer, pues segun Yen Sid solo un elegido de la llave espada podía despertar los mundos dormidos. Ella solo podía reunir un equipo y distraer a la Organización XIII hasta que Sora y los demás despertaran. Secuela de Re: Chain of Memories. EN HIATUS
1. Villa Crepúsculo

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, a estas alturas eso es más que claro.

Bien, esta es la tercera parte de mi saga de Kingdom Hearts, Re: 358/2 Days. Es bastante emocionante dado que aquí no tengo, digamos, un guion basado en el juego, aquí puedo inventar tanto como quiera, con cabeza claro. No puedo desmadrarme demasiado pero si hay algunas partes que creo que son algo locas. Esta historia no está basada ni en el lado de la Organización XIII, es decir Roxas, ni en la historia de Riku, aunque este si tendrá mucha relevancia a partir de un determinado momento en la historia.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

" _Informe Ansem, carta o recuerdo_ "

Hay cambios menores en el capítulo, simplemente para intentar que las explicaciones de Yen Sid se entiendan mejor y las reacciones de Hibiki sean más realistas.

Nota. Voy a cambiar unas pequeñas cosas, sobre todo es cambiar a español todos los términos en inglés, que como un amigo me señalo pierde un poco el significado si todo lo demás está escrito en español. Dejare el nombre de los Noise en ingles dado que así es como se llaman en el anime, Noise.

* * *

-¡Otra más!-

-¡Queremos otra!-

-¡No dejes el escenario todavía!-

-¡Canta una más!-

Al contrario de lo habitual el club estaba lleno esa noche, había muchísimos más clientes de lo usual y eso al dueño le encantaba, había sido una buena idea seguir su consejo y hacer una gala especial, "celebración de seis meses". No era normal que se celebrasen seis meses en vez de un año, pero dado que hacía seis meses ya desde que ella había comenzado a cantar en la ciudad no lo cuestiono mucho, no si era posible que con ello consiguieran muchísimos más clientes.

No se equivocó.

El club estaba hasta arriba, y aparte de los tres asientos que ella había reservado, uno para Hayner, para Pence y para Olette, no quedaba ni un solo sitio en todo el local.

Ella estaba en el escenario, con la guitarra en las manos tocando algunos acordes, pero dado que se acababa de limpiar el sudor denotaba que estaba cansada.

-¡Lo siento chicos! ¡Pero mañana es el torneo de struggle y no quiero faltar!- cuando hablo sacudió intencionadamente su cabello de color crema -¡Espero que vengáis a animarnos a Hayner y a mí!-

Entre el público un chico de cabello rubio escupió el refresco que estaba bebiendo, pero los demás asintieron con grandes gritos.

-¡Eso dadlo por echo!-

-¡Os apoyaremos Hibiki, Hayner!-

La chica solo sonrió cerrando sus ojos naranjas unos segundos antes de hacer una reverencia y bajar del escenario improvisado para reunirse con el dueño del local.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?-

El dueño la sonrió. No era una persona especialmente alta, o flaca. Tenía cabello negro y un interesante bigote a dos piezas bajo su nariz. Vestía pantalones marrones y un jersey verde, sobre el un chaleco amarillo.

Hibiki se sentía enormemente agradecida con él, dado que fue la primera persona que acepto que cantara en su local. Si no hubiera aceptado las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes dado que conseguir dinero no era algo a lo que hubiera estado muy acostumbrada cuando llego, aunque había probado una amplia gama de trabajos para recaudarlo. En la calle del mercado que conducía a la estación había trabajado mucho como cartera, transportando mercancía a un pequeño taller cuesta arriba y montando un espectáculo callejero. Había recorrido mucho la plazoleta del tranvía en monopatín pegando carteles, deshaciéndose de la basura o incluso intentando espantar abejas. Por desgracia esos trabajos rara vez la reportaban más de quince o veinte platines, y dado que necesitaba un mínimo de dos mil platines al mes necesito un trabajo. No era algo que pudiera evitar.

Cuando pudo comenzar a cantar comenzó a ganar casi cien platines, era un gran aumento, pero no lo bastante para cubrir gastos. Por lo menos podía comer gratis, lo que era mejor que nada.

-Aquí tienes- Hibiki hizo un recuento rápido y conto casi doscientos cincuenta platines –Considera el extra una propina-

Hibiki sonrió -¡Hai!-

Tras despedirse de él se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos y se dejó caer en una silla.

-Estoy reventada- Hibiki apoyo la mejilla en la mesa, sintiendo el frio de esta muy refrescante.

-Aquí- Olette le tendió un vaso de jugo y Hibiki casi se lo arrebato de las manos para echar un largo trago. Olette era una joven con cabello castaño y ojos verdes, con una perpetua sonrisa amable. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas naranja y un pantalón claro. Sus zapatos también eran naranjas.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso?- la queja venia del chico que estaba sentado frente a ella, uno rubio. Tenía una camiseta con una calavera y sobre esta un chaleco gris claro. Sus pantalones y zapatillas eran de camuflaje –Ahora me verán perder contra ti-

-Al menos ganaras a Seifer- Hayner se giró hacia el ultimo integrante del grupo, un muchacho corpulento con cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Tenía pantalones azules y una camiseta blanca, sobre esta una sudadera sin mangas roja con el dibujo de un robot.

-También podrías vencerme- Hibiki vacío el vaso de jugo en unos segundos y tras agradecerle a Olette llamo al camarero para pedir otro. Su vestimenta era bastante simple, una camiseta sin mangas amarillo claro y un pantalón cortó beis, con unas zapatillas blancas.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cuándo he estado siquiera cerca de ganarte en un torneo de struggle?- Hibiki miro a Hayner, pero pronto aparto la mirada, no era su culpa que tuviera más experiencia luchando, ¿verdad? Aunque por otra parte quien usaba una espada era Tsubasa, no ella… ella solo intentaba replicar algunos movimientos que la vio con distinto grado de acierto.

-Tienes que practicar más- dijo Olette –Hibiki ya ha ganado más de diez veces en el struggle, ahora todos quieren ganarla-

Hibiki solo aparto la mirada, si ganaba solo era porque tenía mucha fuerza resultado de las peleas con los noise.

-Y hablando del struggle, Hibiki, ¿has hecho los deberes?-

Esta no respondió, solo aparto la mirada fingiendo ignorancia, ninguno de los tres se la creía.

-Si no haces los deberes nunca aprenderás a escribir-

-¡Si ya se escribir!- reclamo Hibiki, pero se calló al ver la mirada de Olette -¿Se escribir japonés?-

Olette asintió apesadumbrada –Ni siquiera sabía que eso fuera un idioma…

-Soy de muy lejos, ya os lo dije- Hibiki aparto la vista de ellos nerviosa. No quería tener que decir exactamente qué TAN lejos, sabía que no la creerían.

-Sí, de… ¿Japón era?-

Hibiki asintió a la pregunta de Hayner.

-Sí, pero ya sabéis que me marche hace tiempo-

-Sí, nos lo contaste- Hibiki suspiro, les había contado lo primero que pensó, la verdad era algo que no podía decir.

-Chicos, estoy algo cansada, si no os importa me voy ya-

-No claro, después de cantar tanto estarás agotada- Hibiki les sonrió para despedirse y tras guardar la guitarra en su funda salió del pequeño club.

Este se hallaba en las terrazas del atardecer, cerca de un gran callejón oscuro. Para volver hasta su casa en la plazoleta del tranvía podía coger el tranvía, pero sería más rápido tirar por la derecha y atravesar el túnel. Este no era especialmente largo, pero sí que tenía que dar varios giros, uno a la izquierda uno a la derecha y tras algunos minutos llegaba a una sala grande que se encargaba de evacuar el agua. Tras esto podía llegar a la explanada subterránea, donde era bastante sencillo seguir las indicaciones para llegar a la plazoleta.

-¿¡Hola!?- Hibiki se detuvo en una encrucijada y miro a su alrededor -¿Hay alguien hay?-

Los túneles estaban silencioso, sin embargo a ella le parecía haber odio algo, un extraño sonido, como de algo arrastrándose. Inconscientemente dirigió su mando izquierda hacia su pecho, al pequeño colgante rojo que hay descansaba, pero tras unos segundos bajo el brazo y soltó un suspiro.

-Tan cansada que escucho cosas- Hibiki salió rápidamente de los túneles y llego a la plazoleta. Una vez allí paro a comprar una hamburguesa "¿Diez platines? ¡Muy cara!" y llego a su casa. Una pequeña casa alquilada en el primer nivel de unas escaleras a mano derecha según entrabas en la plaza. Con cuidado ingreso la llave y abrió la puerta.

La casa no era nada especial, un salón pequeño, una habitación aún más pequeña y una cocina con pocos electrodomésticos. Por esto pagaba quinientos platines al mes. Lo triste, para ella al menos, es que era lo más barato que encontró en su día. En aquella época aun creía que volvería pronto a casa, ahora tampoco iba a buscar más, si algún día conseguía un flujo de ingresos más estable podría buscar algo mejor, pero por ahora tendría que aguantarse con lo que tenía.

-No puedo deprimirme- Hibiki se palmeo la cara y se acercó a la mesa, dejando encima la bolsa y sacando la hamburguesa. Tras calentarla la sirvió en la mesa y en poco tiempo la comió enterita, recogió los trastos sucios y tras lavarlos y dejarlos secar en la pila se fue ya a la cama, en preparación para el torneo del día siguiente.

* * *

 _-¿Una canción del cisne?_

 _-¡No!-_

 _-¡Kirika-chan!-_

 _-Kiri-chan, ¡¿puedes escucharme?!-_

 _-Si quieres el poder de dios para ti, entonces eres el opresor que debo enfrentar-_

 _-Eres bastante obstinada, ¿eh? Es por eso que me irritas tanto-_

 _-El poder de Dios debería ser usado para el futuro de la humanidad. ¡No es para que una persona lo use en su beneficio!-_

 _-Porque soy egoísta, o eso es lo que me dijo mi amiga-_

 _-¿Cómo puede juntar sus manos con alguien contra quien estaba peleando a muerte hace un momento?-_

 _-Estoy segura que puedes recordar lo natural que eso se siente, Yukine-_

 _-Me temo que no puedo dejarte hacer eso... ¡Cada centímetro de Tiki esta exclusivamente reservado para mí!-_

 _-¡Me está llamando!-_

 _-¿El maestro que lidera a los Iluminados de Bavarian..._

 _-es un muñeco?-_

 _-Y el poder de Dios se manifiesta. A pesar de que solo pensaba llevárnoslo con nosotros el día de hoy-_

 _-¿Podrá realmente nuestro Symphogear detener un poder tan destructivo como ese?-_

 _-Porque nunca fui un humano desde el comienzo-_

 _-"Ellos" me crearon para servir como su representante-_

 _-¡¿Por un poder como este Cagliosto... Prelati...!?-_

 _-¡Lo de antes era lo mismo que Yohualtepoztli!-_

 _-Una ofensiva abrumadora y una defensa perfecta-_

 _-Yo personalmente, cuidadosamente, pasaré la estaca por tu corazón-_

 _-¡¿Gungnir!?-_

 _-Esas son buenas noticias, ¿eh?-_

 _-Ya veo, todo cuadra ahora. Aquella chrysopoeia tuya no era para destruir el Symphogear. Estabas intentando enterrar toda información que pudiera frustrar tu plan-_

 _-¡Me distraje mucho!-_

 _-¡Por todo lo que he sacrificado, todos los pecados que debo soportar, no fallare aquí! ¡No me puedo dar el lujo de perder!-_

 _-¡No dejes que se te acerque!-_

 _-¡Rhaaaaaaaaaa!-_

 _-Está funcionando... ¡¿En serio es verdad?!-_

 _-¡Ella tiene el arma conceptual Asesino de Dioses!-_

 _-¡Kiri-chan!-_

 _-¿Con esto será el final?-_

 _-¡Tachibana Hibiki!-_

 _-¡Detente, Asesina de Dioses!-_

 _-¡Este puño, impulsado por las ocho extremidades, destruirá cualquier puerta!-_

 _-Vamos, ¡suelta el Poder de Dios y salta a mis brazos!-_

 _-¡Siempre llega cuando es necesario!-_

 _-¡Un final impecable"-_

 _-Una muñeca, algo para poder soportar el Poder de Dios... ¡La mejor opción es claramente... esta! Tendré el poder de dios con este brazo mío-_

 _-¿Qué significa esto?-_

 _-¿Que está pasando? ¿Qué pasa? Agh... Gha... Aaaaaaaaaaaa_

* * *

-Aaaaaaa- Hibiki se levantó de golpe de la cama, empapada en sudor –Arf….Haaaaaa… haaaaa- volvió a echarse en la cama para calmar su respiración, intentando tranquilizarse –Hacia… hacia mucho desde la última vez que soñaba con el pasado-

Hibiki se quedó en la cama unos minutos más, acompasando su respiración para terminar de tranquilizarse. Cuando se levantó finalmente cayó en un detalle, el torneo comenzaba en veinte minutos.

-¡Llego tarde!- cambiarse, desayunar, lavarse los dientes, asearse, todo ello en el tiempo record de 15 minutos. Habrían sido menos si no se hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra la pared cuando intentaba cambiarse los pantalones mientras comía una tostada, pero no pudo ser. Antes de salir cogió un gran estuche y se dirigió a la puerta.

Tras salir de su casa subió de un salto al techo del tranvía y poco después se bajó cuando este pasó por delante del callejón que la dirigía hasta el solar deportivo. Cuando entro en este noto las grandes pancartas colgadas de los edificios y que decoraban la plaza. En esta habían montado el tradicional escenario donde se llevarían a cabo las batallas del torneo. La plaza estaba bastante concurrida, y quienes no habían podido coger sitio en la plaza estaban mirando desde los edificios.

-¿A quién vas a animar?-

Olette no tardó en responder –Animaría a Hibiki, pero cuando participa gana siempre, así que supongo que animare a Hayner-

Pence la miro –Bueno, Hibiki nunca ha perdido-

Eso era algo que todos sabían, cuando Hibiki participaba ya casi era costumbre que ganara, desde que comenzó a participar desde hace cinco meses nadie había podido derrotarla, ni Hayner, Setzer o Seifer, por eso no solía participar muy a menudo.

-Supongo que a estas alturas el torneo es en realidad ver si alguien la gana- Pence tenía razón, desde Hayner hasta Seifer pasando por Trueno, Vivi, Viento, Setzer… Hibiki era la campeona invicta que nunca había perdido una batalla de struggle.

Hibiki fue llamada por el presentador, quien también era el dueño del club, y se colocó a su lado luciendo el cinturón de campeón atado alrededor de su cintura, aunque era algo incómodo.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Ha llegado el momento que todos esperaban! ¡Asi es! ¡Hoy finalmente comienza un nuevo torneo por el título de…. STRUGGLE! ¿Quién será capaz de dar la campanada y vencer a la invicta campeona, Hibiki?- el público ovaciono y Hibiki silbo con ello, desde luego sabia como tocar la fibra del público, aunque eso de "invicta"… era un poco vergonzoso.

-¡Seifer!- proclamo orgullosamente un joven entre el público. Cuando lo vio Hibiki lo reconoció fácilmente, Trueno. Era fácilmente reconocible, siempre seguía a Seifer y tenía colores muy llamativos con esa camiseta roja anaranjada. Tenía cabello negro y ojos marones remarcado con una expresión aventurera.

-¡¿Lograra algún contendiente hoy derrotar a la campeona y coronarse como el nuevo campeón de struggle?!-

-¡Hayner!- el grito de Olette y Pence resonó por la plaza, seguido de uno más -¡Setzerrrrrrr!-

Ese grito si le puso a Hibiki los pelos de punta – _No me digas que "ESE" va a participar_ \- eso le había quitado las ganas de participar, ese hombre le daba repelús de muchas maneras distintas – _Quiero irme a casa…_

-¿Ya sabéis lo que viene ahora?- los gritos del público resonaron por toda la plaza -¡STRUGGLE!-

Sobre la plaza unos pocos fuegos artificiales anunciaron la apertura del torneo, y con ello un nuevo joven subió al escenario mientras Hibiki y el presentador bajaban.

-¡Hoy comenzaremos con las preliminares, y mañana será el final del torneo!- el joven anuncio mirando a los múltiples participantes que veía, todos tenían algo en común, un extraño traje de color negro con multitud de esferas de colores pegadas en ellos –Para las semifinales las reglas serán las habituales, cada participante comienza con veinte esferas y cada golpe que le acierten hará que estas se desprenden. Cuando acabe el tiempo quien tenga más esferas gana. ¡Si un participante gana teniendo cuarenta esferas pasara directamente a las finales!-

- _Que Setzer no gane, que Setzer no gane, que Setzer no gane que Setzer no gane, que Setzer no gane, que Setzer no gane, que Setzer no gane, que Setzer no gane…_ \- Hibiki repetía las cuatro palabras en su mente cual mantra, deseando que ese individuo no ganara, no soportaba tenerlo cerca.

-Hola, mi hermosa flor-

-¡Hiii!- Hibiki dio un gran salto maldiciendo a los cielos, Setzer la había visto y se acercaba a ella para "hablar" –Hoy estas aún más deslumbrante que la última vez que te vi-

El corro habitual de admiradoras que Setzer tenía en Villa Crepúsculo la estaba fulminando, ¡como si ella tuviera la culpa de que Setzer la hablara!

Cuando Hibiki lo miro noto que vestía igual que siempre que lo veía - _¿Es que acaso tiene varios trajes iguales?_ \- vale que ella repitiera mucho la ropa dado que lavarla no era algo que se diese muy bien, pero lo de Setzer era ya exagerado. Su traje se componía de una camisa celeste con un pantalón negro con un pañuelo por debajo de su cintura con un chaleco negro y dorado que actuaba como una capa. Tenía cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás con ojos violáceos.

-Ha debido ser el destino quien me ha permitido volver a verte- como siempre usaba multitud de gestos y aspavientos para hablar, y a Hibiki como siempre la ponía nerviosa, principalmente por su manía de invadir su espacio personal.

-Haaa, si este ha venido- Hayner se acercó a ellos desmotivado cuando vio a Setzer. Si Hibiki recordaba bien hubo una época en que lo admiraba como un guerrero del struggle. Eso termino cuando vio como era -¿Qué quieres esta vez? ¿No ves que estamos ocupados?-

Setzer lo miro sin darle mucha importancia antes de girarse para seguir hablando con Hibiki –Espero que veas mis batallas, he entrenado mucho para impresionarte, mi hermosa flor-

- _Tras ver a Tsubasa, a Maria, a Kirika… da la sensación de que eres bastante malo con el bate de struggle… ¿Y qué es eso de "mi hermosa flor"? La última vez no me llamaba así_ \- Hibiki quería decirle varias cosas, pero por educación prefirió no decir nada, pero se inventó una excusa y salió corriendo. Estar cerca de él la ponía mala.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante alejada de él pudo respirar tranquila, desde que lo derroto hace cuatro meses Setzer siempre tenía tendencia a perseguirla cuando la veía. En su defensa esperaba que dado que era el campeón del torneo y estaban en las semifinales iría completamente en serio contra ella. No fue así. Fue completamente en serio y antes de seis segundos ya había ganado.

Echando la vista atrás a lo mejor podría haber supuesto que no iría en serio contra una novata a la que nunca había visto, pero ya había ganado dos torneos, así que no debería haber ido suave. Lo fue, y perdió de forma magistral, antes siquiera de que terminara de hablar ella ya estaba cargando y atacando.

Ahora se arrepentía de ello, pero ya no podía hacer nada, y dado que esa victoria sirvió para que recibiera invitaciones a torneos en otras ciudades no se quejaba mucho. Ahora había pasado tiempo y en retrospectiva veía que había sido un tanto inútil, tardo en comprender que sin importar lo que intentara no podría regresar a casa, que nunca volvería a ver a sus amigos, a su familia...

-Me toca- Hayner sostuvo su bate de struggle, el modelo de "espada" y subió al escenario. Su rival era Viento, una de los seguidores de Seifer. Vestía una chaqueta sin manas de cuero azul y pantalones claros, con unas zapatillas azules pálidas.

-No pierdas- Hibiki lo despidió con una seña de mano, sabiendo que era muy poco probable que viera algo de acción hoy.

La batalla comenzó con un ataque de Hayner dirigido a quitarle esferas a Viento, pero esta le hizo una finta y le arrebato unas pocas. Hayner se revolvió y lanzo una embestida, esta vez si la dio y pudo recuperar las esferas que había perdido junto con alguna que otra más. Las esferas debían tener algún tinte especial o algo, dado que cuando se adherían al chaleco del contrario cambiaban de color.

Los dos siguieron así un tiempo, y aunque hacían un gran trabajo a los ojos de los espectadores con Hibiki era ya otra historia – _Muy lentos_ \- para ella, acostumbrada a usar el Symphogear para pelear contra los noise y algunos enemigos ocasionales, Hayner y Viento eran demasiado lentos, lo que los volvía predecibles. A la larga esa era la razón por la que ganaba tanto, dado que había peleado mucho contra los noise había ganado fuerza, resistencia, velocidad, reflejos… cosas con las que era fácil superar a sus rivales.

Al principio se sentía mal, dado que era casi como jugar con ventaja, pero con el tiempo se vio obligada a participar por varios motivos, siendo el principal el premio de doscientos platines. Un premio que ella que vivía sola y tenía que pagar todos sus gastos no podía dejar pasar. Lo sentía por los demás, pero tenía muchos gastos y había meses en que no le llegaba solo con lo que reunía del club y algún trabajo ocasional.

Por eso comenzó a participar, y para desgracia de los demás no había realmente quien pudiera con ella, incluso aunque solo tuviera el entrenamiento que Genjuro la hizo pasar ya era más de lo que la gran mayoría habían hecho.

Si a todo eso le añadía la imitación de algunos movimientos de Tsubasa, de Maria y de Kirika…

-¡El ganador es….. Trueno!-

Hibiki volvió a prestar atención a los encuentros del torneo, dándose cuenta de que sin que ella lo notara habían pasado ya algunos encuentros. Los ganadores habían sido: Hayner, Seifer, Trueno y… Setzer. Hibiki realmente esperaba que no ganara.

Después fueron varias batallas más, pero Hibiki ya no les presto mucha atención, estando más ocupada en charlar con Olette. Los preliminares del torneo acabaron poco después, con unos diez participantes para el día siguiente contándola a ella.

-Bueno, mañana será un mejor día- Hibiki abandono la plaza tras despedirse de Hayner, Pence y Olette –Solo espero que no me toque luchar con…

-¡Mi hermosa flor!-

Hibiki tosió y salió corriendo. De verdad que no quería estar cerca de ese hombre. Con velocidad cruzo la salida del solar hacia la callejuela, dirigiéndose al lugar secreto que Hayner y los demás la enseñaron para esconderse de Setzer. Era un lugar pequeño, más bien angosto, pero dado que estaba bastante refugiado y era difícil de verlo desde la calle era perfecto para esconderse.

-Aquí podre estar tranquila- Hibiki recordaba la primera vez que había entrado en "El lugar de siempre", era uno de sus recuerdos más preciado. En aquel entonces esos tres estaban ahorrando para ir a la playa, por lo que la extraño mucho que la llamaran el día en que iban a irse.

" _Hibiki caminaba lentamente por las calles, en camino a donde debía encontrarse con Olette y los demás. Se iban en algunas horas a la playa, a estas horas ya debían tener incluso los billetes para el tranvía._

 _-¡Por aquí Hibiki!- Pence la llamaba desde la entrada de la callejuela._

 _-¿No vais a la estación?- Hibiki se acercó a él extrañada, pero Pence solo sonrió y la indico que la siguiera. La callejuela era pequeña, aparentemente lo único que tenía era una entrada a los túneles a mano izquierda._

 _-Por aquí- Olette los esperaba sentada sobre una pila de cajas, cerca de una verja de dos o más metros de altura –Habéis tardado-_

 _Hibiki se extrañó, Olette estaba emocionada, era fácil notarlo, pero, ¿exactamente por qué? Se iban a la playa en breves y sin embargo estaban aquí._

 _-Perdona el retraso, he tardado en localizarla-_

 _-¡Venga entrad ya!- la voz de Hayner vino desde el interior del callejón, más exactamente desde un cuarto tras una cortina._

 _Hibiki los miro interrogante, pero estos solo se quedaron callados y entraron. Tras seguirlos al interior noto que habían colocado una mesa improvisada y sobre esta un gran paquete envuelto en papel de regalo._

 _-¿Y esto?-_

 _-Para ti- dijeron Hayner Pence y Olette al unísono, cada uno de forma distinta. Olette la miraba emocionada, con una gran sonrisa. Pence estaba observando con interés y Hayner rehuía su mirada, como si estuviera avergonzado._

 _-¡¿Qué!?- grito Hibiki mirándolos sin habla, completamente sorprendida -¿de qué estáis hablando? ¿Cómo que para mí?-_

 _-Un regalo por tu duro trabajo- dijo Hayner rascándose la cabeza algo avergonzado –Siempre estás trabajando para ganar platines, tanto que sin importar en que momento te busquemos estarás liada con alguna cosa. Así al menos podrás impresionar al dueño del bar y te dejara cantar más a menudo en el club-_

 _-Pero… es decir… ¿Qué pasa con…_

 _-Casi todo el dinero se nos ha ido en la guitarra- respondió Pence –Pero fue un acuerdo en común-_

 _-¿Eh?-_

 _-Todos vimos cuanto te esfuerzas Hibiki- Olette dio un paso adelante –Por ello cuando dijimos que te queremos conseguir un regalo muchos habitantes de Villa Crepúsculo nos ayudaron, ni siquiera lo dudaron-_

 _-Tu siempre estas tomando los trabajos para ayudar a la gente, por lo que esta vez ellos colaboraron para ayudarte-_

 _-¿Y qué pasa con la playa?- Hibiki tenía la cabeza gacha, y hablo en un susurro –Llevabais mucho tiempo esperando iros-_

 _-Ya iremos otro año- Hayner cogió el paquete y se lo tendió –No nos vas a hacer el feo, ¿verdad?-_

 _Hibiki cogió el paquete envuelto, viendo cómo se mojaba, debía estar llorando… –Gracias chicos… yo… no se… que decir-_

 _Los chicos solo sonrieron antes de apresurarla para abrir el paquete, cuando lo abrió Hibiki vio un gran estuche, y dentro una hermosa guitarra clásica. Tenía un barniz que la hacía brillar y las cuerdas brillaban como nuevas, estaba increíblemente cuidada._

 _-Gracias… gracias…"_

- _Aquel día apenas dormí, pase casi toda la noche cantando y bailando en el solar deportivo… ¡Si hasta vinieron Seifer y su pandilla!_ \- realmente nunca se habían llevado mal, no aunque ella prácticamente formara parte de la pandilla de Hayner –Bueno, debería pensar en comprar algo para cenar- Hibiki guardo silencio unos minutos –O directamente en hacer la compra, ya me va tocando rellenar el frigo… ¿Hm?-

Fue en ese momento cuando noto un sobre encima de la mesa improvisada. El sello de la carta mostraba una torre, pero no había remitente, solo destinatario, Tachibana Hibiki.

-¿Pero qué?- quien le habría mandado una carta, y encima quien se la habría dejado en este lugar, se suponía que solo ella, Hayner, Pence y Olette sabían de él. Y ese sello, una torre… ¿quién la enviaba? –Vacía, a excepción de…

Un billete de tren. No aparecía hora de salida ni de llegada, ¿exactamente que era esto? Según leía salía desde la estación.

-Podría echar un vistazo- eso no haría ningún daño. Tardo pocos minutos en llegar a la plaza de la estación, esta como siempre estaba bañada en la luz del crepúsculo. Aun recordaba lo que le costó acostumbrarse a que siempre fuera crepúsculo, que nuca fuera completamente de día o de noche, siempre con ese cielo crepuscular.

Cuando pregunto en la taquilla le dijeron que salía por el primer arcén.

Y allí estaba el tren.

Un tren azul con la forma más extraña que hubiera visto nunca, y para alguien que había visto anime eso ya era decir algo.

El tren era completamente azul, con decoraciones doradas. La chimenea tenia forma de sombrero de brujo, eso sí se podía considerar chimenea. Las puertas tenían sobre ellas unas estrellas fugaces doradas. Ambas caras también estaban adornadas con dibujos de estrellas y lunas.

-¿Este es el tren? Parece algún tipo de broma- la puerta se abrió cuando se acercó a examinarlo. No había nada en su interior, nada –Por probar…

No estaba del todo segura de que esto fuera seguro, pero… ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Al principio el viaje pintaba normal, el tren salió de la estación con dirección a un pequeño pueblo a dos horas de distancia, pero en un momento eso cambio.

-¡¿Pero qué!?- Hibiki salto del asiento y se dirigió a la ventana. Su vista no la engañaba.

Ya nada quedaba de Villa Crepúsculo a la vista. En su lugar podía ver unas vías del tren hechas de energía verde que cruzaban una inmensa aurora que parecía estar… en el espacio.

-¿Dónde me he metido?- ahora sí que estaba preocupada, incluso con su tiempo en S.O.N.G. nunca había visto nada como eso, y eso que la frontera y el poder divino eran difíciles de superar.

La aurora se extendía hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, y a lo lejos podía ver como la vía se creaba según avanzaba el tren. Detrás de ella desaparecía a varios metros de distancia. Para cuando pensó que se quedaría en ese tren por el resto de su vida el paisaje cambio ante sus ojos, había llegado a su destino.

Lo primero que veía era el mar de nubes anaranjadas que parecía haber bajo ella, aunque realmente no supiera si lo eran. Y en una solitaria colina que parecía flotar en la inmensidad, una gran torre torcida.

-Jejejejeje…- Hibiki sintió ganas de llorar al ver como el tren tras ella desaparecía en luz –Genial…

Lo único aparte de la torre eran árboles, por lo que ya sabía a donde debía dirigirse primero. Las puertas tenían símbolos de una media luna y una estrella, y la sala en su interior era bastante amplia, una larga escalera de caracol nacía allí y continuaba subiendo hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista.

-Habrá que subir- Hibiki no lo pensó mucho, no en la actual situación, y comenzó a subir escalones. Y subir y subir sin descanso. Continúo así un buen rato hasta que finalmente llego a una gran puerta. Con cuidado llamo y espero.

-Adelante-

Hibiki inspiro profundamente y entro.

-Con permiso- tras entrar cerró la puerta y se dio varios segundos para examinar la estancia donde se encontraba. Era un desván, con ventanas que daban al exterior con la forma de estrellas y medias lunas de diferentes tamaños, una pizarra estaba colocada cerca de una puerta. Había muchas estanterías de diferentes tamaños y sobre ellas muchos libros. En el centro de la sala veía una gran mesa con un libro abierto sobre ella y una cera con forma de cráneo.

En la silla de enorme respaldo había un hombre anciano sentado, con una larga barba de color gris. Su vestimenta era en su mayor parte azul, y su sombrero parecía la inspiración para la chimenea del tren.

-Tachibana Hibiki, gracias por venir- su voz era profunda, cargada de sabiduría –Lamento haberte llamado de forma tan ambigua, pero la situación lo ameritaba-

-No pasa nada- Hibiki trago saliva, no sabía de ninguna situación que la requiriera a ella, ya no quedaban noise ni más enemigos.

-Mi nombre, es Yen Sid. Y la razón de que te haya llamado aquí es que necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para qué?- Hibiki sabía que podía haber sido algo ofensiva, pero esta situación la traía recuerdos, recuerdos que quería olvidar.

Yen Sid no se ofendió –Para restaurar los mundos que continúan dormidos, incluyendo el tuyo-

-¡¿Qué mundos dormidos?! ¡¿Cómo que restaurarlos!? ¡¿Le paso algo a mi mundo!?- la cabeza de Hibiki estaba llena de cientos de preguntas e ideas, cada cual más extraña y surrealista que la anterior.

-Permíteme empezar desde el principio- Yen Sid hizo un ligero movimiento y una silla apareció en la mesa ante él. Hibiki se sentó sin dudarlo –Hace siete meses llegaste a Villa Crepúsculo, e imagino que ya te habrás percatado de que es un mundo distinto al tuyo- Hibiki asintió –¿Sabes cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Estábamos peleando con Adam, entonces esa cosa dorada me rodeo, después fui tragada por una gran luz y cuando desperté estaba aquí-

Yen Sid escucho en silencio, después hablo –Normalmente, sin importar que evento sucediera, habrías despertado en tu mundo, pero no pudo ser. La razón es que no había mundo donde despertar-

-¿Dices que fue destruido?- pregunto con un hilo de voz. Durante siete meses había buscado cualquier pista, cualquier rastro de conectara Villa Crepúsculo con su antiguo mundo, cualquier cosa que la dijera que no estaba loca, que sus recuerdos eran reales, que su mundo era real. Lo intento todo, todo. Pero con el tiempo se rindió, nunca encontraría a nadie que conociera, nunca sabría lo que ocurrió aquel día.

-No exactamente. El corazón de tu mundo fue consumido por la oscuridad, y para protegerse el mundo descendió al reino de los sueños, junto con aquellos que lo habitan-

-¿Quieres decir que Miku y las demás están vivas?- Hibiki no estaba del todo segura de entender eso del corazón del mundo consumido por la oscuridad y el mundo descendiendo al reino de los sueños, pero si entendía que todos podían estar bien.

-En efecto-

Hibiki casi se cae de la silla del alivio, un inmenso peso se levantó de sus hombros en ese momento, uno que llevaba allí desde hace más de medio año.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? es decir… ¿cómo se durmió?- Ahora que ya sabía que estaban bien quería saber exactamente qué había ocurrido. No estaba segura de que el anciano estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero quería creer que así era.

-Todos los mundos poseen un corazón, como tú y como yo. En estos siempre existe un equilibrio entre luz y oscuridad. Y existen seres que nacen de la oscuridad presente en todos los corazones-

Yen Sid extendió una mano y en una cortina de humo creo un holograma, o por lo menos Hibiki creía que lo era, de ella misma, mostrando una segunda Hibiki –Si alguien como tú, Hibiki, cede a la oscuridad de su corazón, se convertirá en un sincorazón- el holograma se transformó para dar paso a un ser negro de ojos amarillos –Los sincorazón siempre andan al acecho, intentando capturar nuevos corazones. ¡Nunca bajes la guardia!-

Hibiki asintió, por lo que había entendido los sincorazón eran seres que nacían cuando uno se rendía a la oscuridad en su corazón.

-Ahora bien, existe un segundo tipo de enemigo que encontraras si decides luchar- un segundo holograma revelo a un nuevo ser, uno diferente. Este era totalmente blanco y gris, con forma humanoide pero con extremidades finas. Parecía ser recorrido en algunos puntos por energía –En ocasiones, cuando alguien de corazón y voluntad fuertes, ya sea bueno o malo, se convierte en sincorazón, el cascaron vacío que deja tras de sí actúa con voluntad propia. Un recipiente vacío cuyo corazón ha sido robado… Un espíritu que sigue viviendo, aun cuando su cuerpo abandona la existencia… ya que… los incorpóreos "son" pero no existen. Puede parecer que los incorpóreos tienen sentimientos, pero es un engaño... Fingen tener corazón. ¡No permitas que te engañen!-

-Entiendo que debo tener cuidado con ellos, pero en que se relaciona con que los mundos fueran destruidos- Hibiki entendía, hasta cierto punto, que de un ser humano que cedía a la oscuridad podía nacer un sincorazón y de su cuerpo un incorpóreo, pero no veía en que se relacionaba con su mundo.

-Los mundos fueron destruidos cuando sus corazones sucumbieron a la oscuridad, esto lleva ocurriendo ya nueve años. Pero algo ocurrió, hace no mucho. Sora y sus compañeros libaron una batalla y liberaron los corazones de los mundos, restaurando muchos de ellos. Sin embargo, hay otros que permanecieron dormidos, y permanecerán así hasta que no se liberen de su sueño, para ello se requerirá viajar hasta el reino de los sueños y despertarlos. Algo que ahora no podemos hacer-

-¿Por qué?- Hibiki le miro furiosamente, esperaba que tuviera una muy buena razón para decir eso.

-Por qué solo un elegido de la llave espada tiene el poder de atravesar las barreras que protegen el reino de los sueños, y ahora tan solo quedan dos, ambos peleando con la Organización XIII-

-¿Organización XIII?- pregunto Hibiki augurando un dolor de cabeza, eran demasiadas cosas las que estaba aprendiendo en poco tiempo.

-El incorpóreo común es llamado "umbrío", la forma más común de los incorpóreos. Pero hay otros, algunos más grandes, otros con poderes aterradores y singulares… mas no dejan de ser cascarones vacíos destinados a regresar a la oscuridad. No son ellos de quienes deberás cuidarte- el holograma cambio por completo, ahora ya no mostraba a seres blancos, sino a humanos envueltos en abrigos negros –Estos seres son otra cosa. Son los incorpóreos más poderosos, aquellos que componen la Organización XIII y lideran a los más débiles-

-¿Quiere que pelee con los elegidos de la llave espada contra la Organización XIII?- pregunto Hibiki esperanzada, pero Yen Sid negó.

-No, hay un tercer elegido, Sora. Él ahora está sumido en un profundo sueño. Necesitamos despertarlo, solo con la fuerza combinada de los tres podremos derrotar a la Organización XIII- Hibiki reconoció el nombre, era el mismo que libero los corazones de los mundos, ¿no?

-Tengo que asegurarme de que despierte- dijo entendiendo por donde iban los tiros.

-En realidad bastara con que te asegures de que la Organización XIII no lo encuentre-

-¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Y dónde está Sora?- un castillo embrujado, o una base secreta en un lugar recóndito vinieron a su mente, pero eran muy improbables, si Sora era tan importante como Yen Sid decía debería estar en un lugar muy importante.

-En la mansión abandonada de Villa Crepúsculo- Hibiki abrió los ojos como platos casi cayéndose de la impresión. Había estado en ese mismo bosque varias veces, había visto la mansión otras tantas… ¿Allí había alguien que podría despertar su mundo? ¿Y ella no lo sabía? Como podía no haberse dado cuenta –En cuanto a la forma… la Organización XIII está derrotando sincorazón, con que los obstaculices por ahora debería bastar-

-Por ahora- Hibiki suspiro. Todo esto, los mundos dormidos, llaves espada, sincorazón, incorpóreos, la Organización XIII… sonaba a fantasía. Había muchas cosas que no entendía, pero la idea principal la tenía. Debía obstaculizar los planes de la Organización XIII para que Sora pudiera despertar –Cuando empiezo-

-Cuando reúnas a un equipo- dijo Yen Sid con voz grave –Enfrentar a la Organización XIII es demasiado peligroso para ti sola, no debes subestimarlos-

Hibiki dio una sonrisa triste, ella ya pertenecía a un equipo, con las chicas, con Miku…

-La primera a quien debes buscar es una amiga de la infancia de uno de los compañeros de Sora, Noctis. Su nombre es Ruby Rose, la encontraras en otro mundo-

-Entend… ¿Ha dicho mundo?-

-En efecto- Yen Sid asintió –Existen cientos de mundos allí fuera, y al que tú te diriges lo nombraron como "Agrabah-

Bien pues, tal y como dije en el fic anterior esta parte tendrá nuevos protagonistas, siendo la principal Tachibana Hibiki, del anime Symphogear. Ella viene desde el final del episodio 11 de AXZ, pero antes del 12. Aunque al principio puede parecer un poco Ooc se entiende que dado que han pasado siete meses desde que llegara a Villa Crepúsculo y tuviera que apañarse por su cuenta eso la forzó a madurar bastante rápido, dado que no es lo mismo estar viviendo en la academia a estar en la calle completamente sola sin tener dinero ni para comer. Una pequeña aclaración respecto a ella sería decir que si bien usara Gungnir (que es su arma para quienes no lo sepan) y lo activara con la canción, no escribiré cada canción que use cuando pelee, solo en los momentos más importantes pondré canciones la única que pondré siempre es la de activación de la reliquia. Esto lo digo porque no voy a poner canciones cada vez que luche con heartless, nobodies o cualquier otra cosa.

A partir de aquí comenzara la primera, digamos, "saga" del fic, que sería la reunión, donde se reúnen todos los personajes, siendo como Yen Sid ha dicho que Hibiki necesita reunir un equipo para enfrentar a la Organización XIII.

En el capítulo siguiente aparecerá la siguiente incorporación, hasta entonces un saludo.


	2. Ruby Rose

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, a estas alturas eso es más que claro.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

" _Informe Ansem, carta o recuerdo_ "

 _Canciones de Hibiki/otros._

Bien, tras pasarme el 3 he de decir un par de cosas, siendo la primera varios momentos en los que he gritado como lunático mientras jugaba, aunque realmente no tenga nada que ver. Ahora en serio, al ver el final he decidido cambiar algunas cosas que tenía planeadas para los fics posteriores al 3, y un detalle importante para los fics del DDD y el 3. Yo espero que los DLC que lancen tengan más contenido de historia para hacerme una idea de cómo seguir los fics, porque ahora solo tengo un par de ideas y no creo que llegaría muy lejos con eso.

* * *

-Agrabah- Hibiki repitió el nombre del mundo un par de veces, por el nombre se imaginaba algún tipo se ciudad con un castillo, pero no podría estar segura sin más detalles -¿Qué más me puede decir de él?-

-Una ciudad en mitad de un desierto-

Hibiki hizo una mueca, un desierto eh… no había estado en muchos, hasta donde recordaba en ninguno de hecho -¿Cómo llegare allí?-

-Yo me encargare de eso- respondió Yen Sid –Pero, antes de irte, necesitaras ropas de viaje más apropiadas. Esas no te ofrecerán tanta protección como necesitaras- Hibiki se miró, su ropa era similar a la que llevaba ayer –Si uso el Symphogear no creo que tena problemas-

-Si te da tiempo a usarlo- concreto Yen Sid –Por aquí encontraras a las tres hadas, si se lo pides ellas te proporcionaran un traje mejor-

No veía especialmente necesidad de un traje mejor, pero ya que se lo pensaban proporcionar no iba a negarse. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Yen Sid llego a una nueva habitación, una donde vio a las tres hadas.

Las tres eran similares en altura, pero aunque su ropa era igual sus colores diferían mucho, siendo rojo, azul y verde.

-¡Mirad quien está aquí! Hibiki, querida...

-Si estás buscando ropa has venido al lugar indicado-

-Hay que hacer algo con ese diseño tan simple-

El hada roja tiro de la mano de Hibiki y la llevo al centro de la habitación, una vez allí las hadas comenzaron a lanzar haces de luz desde sus varitas hacia su ropa, cambiando su diseño y colores.

-Ehm- Hibiki se vio en un traje que parecía una réplica de uno que había visto en una película cuando entrenaba con Genjuro –Me parece que no os ponéis de acuerdo…- ahora llevaba un atuendo de guerrera bastante revelador -¿Por qué no me hacéis algo como lo de antes?-

-Denegado- la buena noticia es que las hadas se habían puesto de acuerdo, la mala es que su idea fue desechada –Intentémoslo a la vez. Eso siempre da buenos resultados-

Los tres haces de luz impactaron al unisono contra Hibiki, cubriendo su cuerpo con luz.

-¡Ohhh!-

-Nada mal-

-Esta preciosa-

Lo primero en que Hibiki se fijo es que ahora llevaba unas botas cortas de color naranja y negro. Colgando encima, cayendo por debajo de las rodillas un pantalón holgado de color negro con franjas naranjas, una camiseta de manga corta negra y encima una chaqueta larga con capucha gris y adornos naranja. Su atuendo tenía una bolsa amarrada a la pierna derecha. El colgante de Gungnir brillaba en su cuello encima de la camiseta. En ambas manos tenía unas muñequeras negras y plateadas con el símbolo de un forte.

-Vaya- no encontraba las palabras, su vestimenta era bastante impresionante si podía decirlo.

-No son ropas normales- su atención regreso a las hadas cuando le dijeron eso –Poseen algunos encantamientos de resistencia y apoyo, junto con alguno para ayudar con las temperaturas-

-Si voy a un desierto eso me vendrá bien- era una adicción interesante, una a tener en cuenta si planeaba ir a Agrabah.

Tras despedirse regreso al desván donde Yen Sid la esperaba.

-¿Estas preparada para partir?- Hibiki negó con la cabeza, no se sentía preparada para nada, pero no iba a retrasarlo.

-¿Cómo llegare a Agrabah?-

Yen Sid se acarició la barba –Antes habrías podido llegar con una nave gumi, pero cuando los mundos regresaron a la normalidad también lo hicieron las barreras que los protegían- Hibiki dejo caer la cabeza, ¿más información? –Por ahora te enviare allí mediante la magia-

-¿Magia?- Hibiki levanto la cabeza animada -¿Existe?- Yen Sid asintió -Y yo… ¿podría aprenderla?-

Yen Sid asintió –Con el tiempo, si-

La joven solo podía babear imaginando lo que sería capaz de hacer una vez regresara a casa –Regresar…- Eso la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, haciendo que se diera cuenta de un detalle importante. Su vida, no la que dejo atrás hace ya meses, sino la que había creado en Villa Crepúsculo –Una vez que todo termine, ¿sería posible que regresara a Villa Crepúsculo?-

-Es posible, si-

Con un suspiro se quitó el gran estuche que tenía colgado en la espalda -¿Podría dejar esto aquí? Es importante para mí y no quiero que le pase nada-

-Adelante- con la afirmativa de Yen Sid coloco el estuche de la guitarra apoyado contra una estantería, antes de acercarse a él.

-Estoy lista-

-Antes hay algo que debes recordar- Yen Sid la hablo con inusitada seriedad –No puedes decirle a nadie acerca de la existencia de los otros mundos, o de tu autentica misión-

Hibiki abrió los ojos al máximo -¿Qué? ¡Eso hará que convencerla sea más difícil!-

-Ruby Rose ya conoce la existencia de otros mundos, pero nadie más debe saberlo- la voz de Yen Sid era tajante, sin dejar espacio para discusión –Es imprescindible que nadie sepa de ello. No se puede perturbar el orden de los mundos-

Hibiki suspiro cansada, su tarea, que ya era difícil desde un principio, se hacía más y más complicada a cada momento.

-Los viajeros siempre han de tener cuidado de no divulgar información de otros mundos entre los residentes de los lugares que visitan- Yen Sid se sentó en la gran silla –O por lo menos lo intentan. Temo que eso es algo que Sora y sus compañeros rara vez lograban conseguir. Solían ser muy olvidadizos respecto al orden, muchas veces metiéndose en problemas por ello. Donald siempre solía regañarlos en consecuencia. Por ello no te prohibiré que hables acerca de tu misión, pero si lo haces debes mantener al mínimo las personas que tengan conocimiento de ello-

Hibiki asintió viendo a Yen Sid sacando un artefacto de algún lugar bajo la mesa, parecía una estrella, pero estaba hecha de cristal con una estela de color amarillo, como si fuese la cola de una estrella fugaz.

-Cuando te hayas reunido con Ruby y estéis listas para regresar úsalo, os conducirá hasta aquí- Hibiki recibió el artefacto y se lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Yen Sid extendió las manos hacia ella y Hibiki noto como todo su campo de visión se iluminaba – _Cuando esta luz termine, estaré en… ¡otro mundo!_ \- el solo pensamiento hacia que su corazón se acelerara, lleno de emoción.

* * *

-Los sincorazón nace cuando el corazón cede a la oscuridad. Los incorpóreos nacen del cuerpo que queda detrás- mientras se dirigía a la gran ciudad que podía ver a lo lejos Hibiki iba repasando cuanto Yen Sid le había contado, algunas cosas eran fáciles de entender, incluso los sincorazón y incorpóreos eran fáciles una vez que pensaba lo suficiente en ello. La organización XIII eran incluso más fáciles, dado que eran incorpóreos más fuertes de lo usual, aunque Yen Sid la había recomendado que no los subestimara.

Por ahora buscaría a esa chica llamada Ruby. Lo malo es que no sabía cómo era, ni donde podría estar más allá de "en Agrabah" -¡Ghaaaaa debí preguntarle más!-

Revolverse el pelo no la ayudaría, pero tampoco podía hacer muchas cosas, no era como si al llegar a la ciudad y preguntar por Ruby la dirían donde estaba. Tendría que buscarla, y sin suerte eso la llevaría mucho tiempo. Por lo menos ya veía la ciudad a lo lejos. Era, sin una forma mejor de describirla, una gran ciudad medieval del color de la arena del desierto. Y tenía pinta de hacer un calor de mil infiernos, por suerte en ese sentido la ropa de las hadas funcionaba bien evitando que sintiera mucho calor. No lo quitaba por completo, pero era mejor que caminar con la ropa propia del lugar.

El mayor de sus problemas en ese momento era que estaba anocheciendo y no tenía donde quedarse –Esto me trae recuerdos-

Los primeros días en Villa Crepúsculo habían sido similares, una enorme ciudad, con gente nueva, con muchísimas cosas nuevas que nunca había visto. Algo que usualmente podía ser agradable si estabas de turismo. No era su caso. Ella acababa de luchar contra Adam y al despertar estaba en un lugar que no conocía, en el que nadie parecía saber que era Japón, con el tiempo, y tras mucho buscar, termino aceptando que estaba en otro mundo, y creyendo que nunca volvería comenzó a labrarse una vida. Y no le fue muy mal, de hecho era la mejor cantante de toda la ciudad, y no lo decía por presumir precisamente. Ahora andando hacia una ciudad en mitad del desierto solo podía reír ante la ironía, al principio solo quería salir de Villa Crepúsculo, y ahora lo echaba de menos.

-Tengo que animarme- Hibiki sabía que con negatividad no llegaría a ninguna parte, era mejor ser positiva sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer –Hora de buscar-

Entrar a la ciudad no resulto ningún problema, si acaso alguna mirada por su vestimenta, pero no paso de ello. El problema vino una vez dentro de la ciudad. Sorprendentemente resulto ser bastante fácil localizar a Ruby Rose, dado que se había convertido en la mejor herrera de todo Agrabah, lo malo es que el taller donde trabajaba estaba cerrado. La habían dicho que estaba en el desierto ayudando a unos soldados a exterminar unos seres extraños.

-¿Serán sincorazón? ¿o incorpóreos?- seres extraños, hubo un tiempo en que para ella eso habría sido sinónimo de noise, pero ahora eran nuevos enemigos. Unos a los que aún no se había enfrentado. Podría ir al desierto y buscarla, así de paso echaba un vistazo a esos enemigos a los que aún no se había enfrentado.

Con unas simples preguntas y un par de excusas rápidas estaba acercándose al desierto. Lo bueno era que parecía que su traje también resistía bien el frio, lo malo es que estaba anocheciendo. Se suponía que los soldados estaban cerca de unas antiguas ruinas, pero aparte de eso poco más sabia.

-Y hay todo un desierto para buscar- Hibiki se agacho desganada, sin saber nada más no llegaría a ningún sitio –Ojala hubiera algo que me dijera donde ir….

Hibiki seguía andando desganada cuando en un momento noto algo frente a ella, algo que no esperaba ver. Un pequeño mono con un chaleco granate y un gorro árabe morado. Este le regresaba una mirada tan curiosa como la suya debía de serlo.

-¿ _Que hace aquí un mono?_ -

El mono no hacia ningún movimiento, solo se quedó mirándola hasta que centro su mirada en algo que había en su espalda.

-¿Hu?- Hibiki se apartó el cabello de la cara, ahora que lo tenía más largo solía molestarla más, y observo como una alfombra voladora se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba

- _No creo que conozca a nadie que tenga una alfombra voladora, ¿vendrán por él?_ \- pensándolo fríamente Hibiki ni siquiera sabía que existieran alfombras voladoras. Esto verdaderamente era otro mundo.

-¡Abu!- cuando al alfombra estuvo lo bastante cerca Hibiki pudo ver a quien la montaba. Era un chico joven, tal vez algo mayor que ella. Llevaba un chaleco morado, un pantalón blanco y alrededor de la cintura una cinta roja -¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te hemos buscado por todas partes!-

El mono solo dio un par de saltos, después hizo algunas señas señalando a Hibiki. Esta le miro sorprendida, ¿qué quería decir?

-¿La chica?- él la miro, al principio no parecía demasiado interesado en ella, pero después de la intervención de Abu sí que se fijó más en ella. O para ser precisos, en su forma de vestir.

La misma Hibiki era consciente de que su vestimenta sí que decantaba bastante, en la ciudad ya había sido consciente de ello. Su ropa llamaba bastante la atención, dado que no común ver una vestimenta como la suya en mitad del desierto.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en mitad del desierto?-

-Hibiki, Tachibana Hibiki- como las anteriores veces que se lo preguntaron siempre mencionaba primero su nombre, y después lo decía completo. No era algo que pudiera cambiar –Estoy buscando a una chica llamada Ruby-

-¿Ruby?- Hibiki celebro interiormente, la conocía -¿Para que la buscas?-

-Buenoooooo- Yen Sid no la había prohibido explícitamente hablar de su misión, pero tampoco podía ir contando alegremente que aun había mundos sin reconstruir, por tanto lo mejor sería –Es acerca de un amigo suyo, Noctis-

-¿Espera, Noctis? ¿Has dicho Noctis, como en Noctis Lucis Caleum, el príncipe de Lucis y rey de la pesca?- Hibiki parpadeo, ¿rey de la pesca? –¿Ruby conoce a Noctis?-

Hibiki lo miro sin palabras –¿Tú lo conoces?-

Aladdín asintió -Y no solo a él, también a Sora, Donald, Goofy, Harry y Shido-

Ahora Hibiki si estaba sorprendida -¿De que los conoces?-

El chico sonrió –Me ayudaron mucho una vez, hace ya tiempo-

- _Por lo que se, estuvieron viajando por los mundos hasta hace poco tiempo, entonces no es descabellado que vinieran a este mundo y conocieran a… a…_ -

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Aladdín. Has dicho que buscas a Ruby por algo relacionado con Noctis, ¿le ha pasado algo?

Hibiki se rasco la cabeza –Bueno, están en un pequeño aprieto, por lo que necesito encontrar a Ruby cuanto antes. Me dijeron que estaba en el desierto, pero no he tenido mucha suerte encontrándola-

-¿Y viniste al desierto de noche solo por eso? Ahora no es buen momento para ello…

Hibiki le mando una mirada confusa, aun no era completamente de noche, pero no faltaba mucho para ello. Aladdín parecía creer que algo malo pasaría cuando fuera de noche. Con la suerte que Hibiki tenía últimamente muy posiblemente sería algo muy grande y muy malo.

-Por ahora vayamos con los soldados- Aladdín se subió con facilidad a la alfombra y tras ayudarla puso rumbo a las ruinas de la ciudad. El viaje transcurrió en silencio y para cuando llegaron ya era de noche. Hibiki ya podía ver a los enemigos de los que habían hablado.

No se parecían a los sincorazón que Yen Sid le había mostrado. Tampoco a los incorpóreos. Ni a los noise, de hecho no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes.

El más grande tenía una forma vagamente humana, pero mucho más grande, como si fuera un gigante. Pero no era humano, ni de lejos. Su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de hierro, con varias protuberancias por el cuerpo, siendo las dos más grandes como cuernos que emergían de sus hombros. Su puño derecho estaba envuelto en más hierro, y en su mano derecha empuñaba una inmensa espada.

-¡Maldición!- Aladdín no estaba contento de verlos, y Hibiki no podía culparlo, esa cosa era enorme, pero no era lo único que había.

Los demás eran pedazos de roca rodeados por ardientes llamas. Tenían expresiones malignas mientras recorrían la oscura noche atacando a todo cuanto veían.

Hibiki llevo su mano al colgante rojo que tenía. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había usado, pero tal y como veía no tenía más opción que luchar. No podía quedarse mirando, no pensaba hacerlo. Ya fueran sincorazón o incorpóreos lo que tenía ante ella no cambiaba lo que debía hacer. Para eso la había reclutado Yen Sid.

-¡Vamos a…. ¿¡Que haces?!- Aladdín se sorprendió cuando vio que Hibiki salto de la alfombra sin dudarlo ni un momento.

 **-Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron-**

El colgante reacciono, el poder contenido en su interior fue liberado gracias al canto de activación y se materializo en el mundo como franjas de energía naranja que la rodearon rápidamente envolviéndola en una esfera de luz naranja.

Hibiki extendió los brazos mientras la armadura del symphogear se desplegaba, concentrándose en varias partes, como sus puños, los pies, la cintura… todas estas partes fueron reforzadas cuando la armadura se desplego por completo, con la bufanda extendiéndose rápidamente.

La transformación fue como siempre, con una única diferencia. Esta vez no tenía armadura en la cabeza, los auriculares que se creaban para comunicarse con S.O.N.G. no se desplegaron.

- _No es como si los necesitara en este momento_ -

Cuando cayó al suelo activo los propulsores de su cintura y salió disparada contra el monstruo con la espada de metal.

-Ryaaaaaaaa- su puño choco limpiamente con la inmensa espada. El impacto removió mucha arena de los alrededores, pero el monstruo no parecía ni remotamente afectado. Hibiki al verlo se alejó impulsándose en la espada del monstruo.

Cuando cayó al suelo fue atacada por una de las esferas de fuego, pero con un par de puñetazos lo alejo de ella con una mueca de dolor.

- _Esto es difícil_ \- tenía experiencia peleando con los noise, y muchos ataques para lidiar con ellos, pero normalmente estos eran eliminados al solo tocarlos. Los alca noise eran más resistentes, pero al final también era fácil eliminarlos, estos por el contrario… golpear al enorme había sido una mala idea, sentía como si hubiera golpeado una gran plancha de metal. Y esas cosas quemaban, por ahora no tenía muchos problemas puesto que solo lo había golpeado para alejarlo, pero definitivamente seria problemático si la batalla se alargaba.

Y a juzgar por el gran número de enemigos y los pocos soldados se iba a alargar. Justo lo que más la convenía.

Con una maldición canto la primera estrofa de su canción de batalla mientras se acercaba al de acero para atacar. Sus movimientos no parecían hacerle demasiado daño, pero gracias a su gran velocidad enfrentarlo no era un gran problema. Y los soldados habían comenzado a moverse para enfrentar a los enemigos de fuego, dejándola el grande a ella. Salvo Aladdín, él se acercó para ayudarla a luchar.

-¿Haces esto a menudo?- la cimitarra de Aladdín choco con el cuerpo, sin causar grandes daños. El joven al verlo se alejó para aplicar más fuerza en la empuñadura de la espada y seguir con el asalto.

-Hasta hace poco trabajaba así- Hibiki seguía golpeando con todas sus fuerzas contra el monstruo. Al principio no parecía hacer demasiado daño, pero en un momento parte de la armadura del monstruo se agrieto y sus ataques pasaron a ser mucho más efectivos.

-¿Trabajar?- Aladdín lanzo un veloz golpe ascendente contra la pierna derecha del monstruo. Este al recibirlo tropezó cayendo a la arena. Hibiki al verlo dio un gran salto y se impulsó una vez más en el aire para caer sobre él con un grito de batalla.

-¡Hyaaaaaa!- Hibiki lanzo su puñetazo hacia el pecho del monstruo de acero con toda su fuerza, la arena alrededor tembló cuando el puño se encontró con el pecho de metal – _Débil_ -

La chica se alejó con gran velocidad, cuando cayó se miró los puños – _Eso ha sido más débil de lo que debería. Debería haber podido golpearlo con más fuerza_ \- era una mala noticia, y no solo era la fuerza, desde un principio la velocidad era menor. El rendimiento del symphogear era inferior a lo que debería. No representaba un gran problema dado que aun podía luchar, pero si la batalla se prolongaba demasiado tendría que recurrir al "ignite".

-¡Aladdín!-

Usar el módulo ignite era una opción, la otra era quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como una estela de pétalos de rosas envolvían al monstruo plagando su cuerpo con ciertos de cortes.

-¡Ruby! ¡Siempre llegando tarde!-

Hibiki miro a Aladdín -¿Ruby? ¿Esa es Ruby?¬- la chica que cayó al suelo envuelta en pétalos de rosa era… normal. No había ninguna característica especial que pudiera ver en ella a primera vista, salvo la gran guadaña roja que cargaba como arma. Vestía un pantalón corto y una camiseta sin mangas banca con una capa roja sobre sus hombros.

-Perdona, Aladdín- Ruby tenía cabello negro, uno que parecía degradarse a un tono rojo cerca de las puntas. Pero el rasgo que más la llamo la atención fueron sus ojos. Unos ojos plateados –Pero había algunos cerca del campamento-

Aladdín apretó los dientes al oírlo, no era una buena señal –Iré a ver como esta todo, ¿podréis con él?-

Hibiki y Ruby intercambiaron miradas –No creo que eso sea un problema-

-No debería-

Aladdín las miro una última vez antes de correr lejos. Ruby y Hibiki no dijeron nada, el enemigo ante ambas estaba levantándose.

-¿Preparada?- Hibiki sonrió.

-Siempre-

El monstruo alzo su espada y la balanceo contra el suelo a una inmensa velocidad. La hoja choco contra el suelo con gran fuerza, pero no había cortado nada.

-…- Hibiki estaba en el cielo, encima del monstruo. Ruby a su vez estaba en el suelo, lejos del monstruo y con su guadaña reducida a un tamaño más compacto, con la forma de un rifle. Hasta donde Hibiki sabia podía serlo.

Un instante después se demostró que tenía razón, era un rifle. Una ronda de varias balas chocaron con el pecho del ser, causando que las grietas que ya tenía se extendieran como una telaraña.

-¡Bien!- Hibiki se colocó frente a frente con el monstruo, con su brazo derecho flexionado a un lado de su rostro, con el pistón del guantelete estirándose a su máxima capacidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es un arma?- Ruby se quedó extática en su sitio, acababa de llegar y no sabía que el extraño traje de Hibiki actuara como un arma, pero al ver como evadía el ataque accionando unos propulsores en su cintura y ahora los pistones de su guantelete estaba interesada –Mola-

Hibiki no la escucho, estaba más concentrada en impulsarse contra el ser y golpear con toda la fuerza de gungnir. El certero golpe debió de causar más daño que cualquier otro ataque que hubiera hecho hasta ahora. Las grietas se extendieron por todo su cuerpo y el monstruo soltó un último grito de dolor antes de caer al suelo.

Lo más extraño, al menos para Hibiki, ocurrió después. El monstruo, arrodillado en el suelo, pareció desprender energía negra con tintes morados mientras su cuerpo pareció fundirse con el suelo formando un extraño líquido que desapareció poco después.

-¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?- Hibiki lo tenía claro, tras lo que había escuchado de sincorazón e incorpóreos para ella era claro que esa cosa no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. Era algo más, algo de lo que Yen Sid no tenía conocimiento.

-¡¿Eso es un arma!?- pero preguntarle a Ruby no parecía la mejor de las ideas, estaba demasiado emocionada mirando sus guanteletes y demás armamento de gungnir.

-Eh…

-No tenemos nombre para ellos- Ruby continuaba mirando su symphogear, pero se notaba un tono algo nervioso –Comenzaron a aparecer hace algo menos de un mes-

- _Eso es después de que los mundos se reconstruyeran. ¿Tendrá alguna relación con ello?_ \- Hibiki no sabía con exactitud qué había ocurrido para que los mundos se reconstruyeran, solo que Sora había sido responsable de esa hazaña. Ayudado por Noctis y los demás –Vine al desierto para hablar contigo-

-¿Conmigo?- Ruby se levantó de golpe al oírla -¿Qué ocurre?-

Hibiki suspiro, allá vamos -Es acerca de Noctis-

-¿Noct?- Ruby arrugo el entrecejo, confundida -¿Cómo sabes de él? ¿Noct no es de por aquí…-

-No es de este mundo- Ruby salto medio metro al oírla –Igual que tú. Y que yo-

-¿Quién eres?-

Hibiki suspiro a la pregunta, sería algo muy largo de contar –Hibiki Ta—

BOM

El rugido de una lejana explosión las distrajo a las dos, recordándoles que de hecho estaban en mitad del desierto, rodeadas de varios enemigos.

-Hablaremos después…

-… cuando terminemos con estos-

Los monstruos de fuego se habían acercado a ellas mientras estaban hablando. Había al menos unos doce.

Seis para cada una.

En un instante los propulsores en la espalda de Hibiki se activaron lanzándola hacia delante a toda velocidad, por la otra parte Hibiki convirtió su cuerpo en una mancha roja que dejaba a su paso pétalos de rosa.

El primero que cayó lo hizo ante Ruby, con un gran corte de su guadaña roja este fue seccionado en un instante. El siguiente fue destrozado por un golpe de Hibiki.

A partir de ese momento fueron cayendo como moscas. Ya sea por un puñetazo, una patada o simplemente cortados por una gran guadaña todos los monstruos eran eliminados a gran velocidad. Con el tiempo estos se acabaron y ambas se trasladaron para seguir peleando contra más, muchos más. Desde luego enemigos había para u buen rato. Incluyendo varios más enormes. Y uno que era enorme, pero su color base era rojo y su espada de fuego.

-Ese va a ser más difícil- dijo Ruby mirándolo, el fuego no la asustaba y el cambio de color no era especialmente imponente. Pero eso significaba mucha más fuerza.

-Caerá con todo el equipo- Ruby y Hibiki chocaron los puños y se centraron en el enemigo ante ellas.

 _Makenai ai ga koko ni aru_

 _Ichibanyari no kobushi icchokusen no kobushi_

 _Gan Gan (susume) Gan Gan (utae)_

 _Gekisou JASUTISU_

Hibiki y Ruby se abalanzaron contra el monstruo. Hibiki fue la primera en llegar, y en cuanto lo hizo comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho, en las piernas, en el brazo de la espada, en todas partes. Usaba la velocidad del symphogear para moverse entre golpes y no pasar demasiado tiempo golpeando en el mismo sitio.

Hibiki noto que el mosntruo esquivo uno de sus ataques y tomo distancia, agarrando fuertemente su espada de fuego. Ella también tomaría distancia. Ella.

 _Watashi ga erabu seiki katame tsukanda seiki_

 _Hanasanai koto koko ni chikau_

Los pétalos de rosa brillaron en la noche cuando Ruby apareció sobre el monstruo con su arma reducida a un rifle. Con atronadores rugidos disparo varias rondas sobre el enemigo, evitando que atacara a Hibiki y haciendo que centrará su atención en ella.

En un instante la inmensa espada de fuego venia hacia ella, pero Ruby no estaba preocupada, en cuanto piso el suelo lo esquivo sin ninguna dificultad encontrando una abertura, después transformo su arma de nuevo en una guadaña y la balanceo con toda su fuerza contra el pecho desprotegido del monstruo.

 _Tsuppashire tatoe koe ga karete mo_

 _Tsuppashire kono mune no uta dake wa zettai tayasanai_

Cuando Ruby se apartó Hibiki continúo el asalto. Con los pistones de los brazos desplegados al máximo lanzo un ataque con inmensa fuerza a la misma zona donde los cortes de Ruby habían convergido.

Los pistones ayudaron a aumentar muchísimo su fuerza de golpe, pero no logro causar siquiera una pequeña fisura.

-¡Hibiki!- cuando lo escucho no lo pensó, activo los propulsores y dio un gran salto. Un par de proyectiles cruzaron el espacio que ella había ocupado antes y causaron una gran explosión en el monstruo.

 _Ichigeki hitsuai (bun mamore) ai wa makenai_

 _(Zenryoku) gutto (zenkai) gutto_

 _Funbare kodou yo_

Ruby volvió a disparar el rifle, pero esta vez no contra el monstruo, sino para impulsarse hacia delante y girando la guadaña a toda velocidad gracias a su semblanza.

Para Hibiki era como ver una espiral roja cortando el aire mientras avanzaba imparable. Ruby choco de lleno con la espada de llamas.

-¡Hyaaaaa!- la espada se clavó en el suelo y Ruby tomo impulso. Su cuerpo dejo un rastro de pétalos de rosa cuando paso al lado de la cabeza del gigantón, dejando una gran marca en su rostro.

 _Inadzuma wo kurai (ikazuchi wo) nigiritsubushi_

 _Atsuki (HAATO) kakeru (HAATO)_

 _JAJJI shita sora wo buttobe_

El monstruo retrocedió varios pasos antes de soltar un rugido de rabia y lanzar un puñetazo que fracturo el suelo.

-¡Que mal!- Ruby tropezó cuando su punto de apoyo se esfumo y cayó al suelo, dejándola desprotegida.

-¡Ruby!- Hibiki vio con incredulidad como una inmensa espada de fuego pasaba zumbando a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de la joven. El monstruo había lanzado un amplio barrido que podría haber matado a Ruby de haberla alcanzado.

 _Kako wo tsutsunda mirai idaite kureta mirai_

 _Soba ni (zutto) iru yo (zutto)_

 _Futari issho da yo_

BOM

Los propulsores se activaron y Hibiki acorto el espacio entre ellos en un instante, preparada para lanzar un ataque.

El monstruo también lo estaba. En un instante lanzo un barrido con el brazo derecho que la impacto de lleno y la arrojó al suelo en segundos.

-¡Cof, cof!- Ruby vio como Hibiki tosió sangre desde el suelo. Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por si estaba bien.

Uso su semblanza para llegar a su lado en un segundo y la empujo para sacarla del camino. El monstruo había lanzado un corte en vertical con toda su fuerza. La arena del desierto tembló cuando el golpe cayó.

 _Sono mamoru beki ashita hi damaru tame no ashita_

 _Machigaerarenai sentaku no PIISUU_

-Eso podría habernos matado- Ruby trago saliva viendo el gran corte que había en el suelo.

Hibiki hizo un movimiento para volver a sacar los pistones de su brazo –Hay que eliminarlo cuanto antes-

Ruby asintió de acuerdo. Balanceo la guadaña tal y como su tío la enseño –Hagámoslo-

 _Tsuppashire "tsunagu" to iu chikara de_

 _Tsuppashire watashi wa watashi no mama tsuyoku naritai_

Ellas iban a volver al ataque, pero no pudieron tomar la iniciativa. Ese honor le perteneció al ser. Este alzo su brazo izquierdo que rodeo de poder en un instante. Tras esto un simple giro sobre sí mismo fue suficiente para crear un vacío que las aspiro hacia él.

Este ataque duro pocos segundos, pero cuando acabo ambas emprendieron el ataque. Hibiki uso su máxima velocidad para tomar impulso y golpear con toda su fuerza, acto seguido Ruby ataco con la guadaña al mismo lugar donde ella había golpeado. No hicieron mucho daño, pero crearon una pequeña grieta.

 _Kakugo wo matotte (bun mamore) inochi kakete_

 _(Zenshin) gutto (zenrei) gutto_

 _Komero tamashii_

-Explotar eso…-

-… y lo acabamos-

Esquivar el ataque descendente fue fácil, pero después vinieron varios cortes en forma de media luna. Esquivarlos y atacarlo mostro ser todo un reto, un reto que ni siquiera sabían que podían superar. Pero lo superaron.

Ruby lo tenía más fácil, gracias a toda su velocidad podía esquivar los ataques y contratacar sin problemas. Hibiki lo tenía más difícil, perdió varias oportunidades, pero finalmente pudo aterrizar un par de golpes.

 _Mienai mono koso (shinjiai) seoiatte_

 _Tagire (kizuna) atsuki (kizuna)_

 _Hibikasetai'n da tomoni_

Ruby transformo su arma en un rifle y disparo multitud de veces al pecho, a la pequeña grieta que con cada impacto se hacía más y más grande. Hibiki aprovechaba cada oportunidad para atacar también. El monstruo cada vez se movía más lento, como si le estuviera costando.

-¡Vamos!- Hibiki coloco su mano izquierda sobre el pistón derecho y lo estiro al máximo posible. Cuando este se detuvo chasqueo la lengua y tiro una vez más, estirándolo aún más.

Ruby cambio la munición lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Preparada!-

 _Ichigeki hitsuai (bun mamore) ai wa makenai_

 _(Zenryoku) gutto (zenkai) gutto_

 _Funbare kodou yo_

El rifle de Ruby expulso varias balas a mucha velocidad. Estas balan eran diferentes, las anteriores dejaban una llamarada blanca, pero estas dejaban una negra. El impulso la hacía retroceder, pero sin importar eso ella seguía disparando una y otra vez.

Hibiki aprovechó el momento para lanzarse contra él, pero se detuvo momentáneamente cuando le vio crear una esfera de energía que la atrajo.

-He- los pistones de sus botas se dispararon contra el suelo fijándola. Ruby se alejó y volvió a disparar. Pasados unos segundos el ataque acabo y Hibiki uso los pistones para impulsarse echando su brazo hacia atrás.

 _Inadzuma wo kurai (ikazuchi wo) nigiritsubushi_

 _Atsuki (HAATO) kakeru (HAATO)_

 _JAJJI shita sora wo buttobe_

-¡Te mandare a volar!- Hibiki lanza el puñetazo con toda su fuerza. Menos de un instante después el pistón se activa y el poder del impacto aumenta cientos de veces. La grieta se expande violentamente por todo su cuerpo creando una gran fractura. Lo suficiente para dejarlo al borde de la muerte, pero no para acabar el trabajo.

Hibiki sabía que por sí sola no podría derrotar a un enemigo de esta fuerza, no sin el Ignite. Pero no estaba sola.

BANG

Un simple disparo, uno realizado por un rifle a varios metros de distancia y cuyo objetivo era el pecho del ser.

 _Buttobe!_

-Vaya- Aladdín llego justo para ver al ser cayendo a la arena, con multitud de heridas en todo su cuerpo, y multitud de enormes fisuras en la armadura de su pecho. Este no se movía más, estaba deshaciéndose en el suelo, mientras las llamas de su espada se apagaban

-¿Qué queda?-

Aladdín miro a las dos –Quedaba ese- Ambas le miraron incrédulas –Habéis eliminado a todos los enemigos. Aunque será mejor reagruparse con los demás antes de que aparezcan más-

-¿Ya está?- Hibiki se dio un momento para mirar alrededor. Veía a varios soldados con algunas cimitarras como la de Aladdín, pero ningún monstruo con espadas o hechos de fuego.

-¿Tan rápido?- Ruby miraba con incertidumbre a Aladdín, como si pensara que escondía a algún monstruo detrás de él.

-¿Rápido? Ya casi amanece-

-¿Eh?- Ruby y Hibiki se miran, incapaces de creer en las palabras de Aladdín.

Pero no es como si él mintiera. El frio que se había asentado en el desierto ya estaba desapareciendo y hacia algo de calor. La razón de que no se hubieran dado cuenta antes era simplemente que habían estado peleando sin para durante horas, pero desde un principio no las había parecido tanto.

Ciertamente podían ver mejor desde hace un tiempo, pero no se habían parado a pensar exactamente por qué.

Ahora era obvio. Simplemente estaba amaneciendo.

-¿¡Ehhhhhhh?!-

Aladdín simplemente se ríe, y no es el único. Varios otros soldados también se ríen, pero Hibiki o Ruby no podían culparlos, habían estado tan enfrascadas en la lucha que no se habían dado cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo.

-Mejor vallamos a palacio, allí podremos hablar con el sultán y Jazmín-

-¿Jazmín?- pregunto Hibiki inclinándose hacia Ruby.

-Su novia- respondió esta con una sonrisita.

-Jazmín no es mi novia- replico Aladdín en el acto, muy rojo.

-Curioso, eso no es lo que dice ella-

En cuanto lo escucho Aladdín se abalanzo sobre Ruby en el acto -¿Eso dice Jazmín?-

-No-

El chico se alejó como si le hubieran robado el alma. Ruby aprovecho la distancia para susurrarle unas palabras a Hibiki.

-Las palabras de Jazmín fueron "me gustaría ser su novia" no hay mucha diferencia, ¿verdad?-

-Ehhhhh- de hecho Hibiki si le podía encontrar una diferencia, una importante, pero no era quien para meterse. Por ahora debía hablar con Ruby, y sería mejor si pudiera ser en privado -¿Seguimos hablando?-

-¡Sí, por supu—

-En privado- aclaro viendo a algunos soldados y a Aladdín acercar la oreja.

-Vale-

Ruby les dijo unas palabras a Aladdín y a los demás y estos se adelantaron a regañadientes. Hibiki no dijo nada, pero estaba agradecida. Eso ayudaría a "proteger el orden".

-Ahora—

-Te contare todo lo que se-

Ruby asintió apresurándola a hablar.

-Como tu yo nací en otro mundo. Pero hace siete meses ocurrió algo y acabe en un mundo diferente-

-En mi caso fue hace un mes- intervino Ruby –estaba en la academia y en algún momento todo se volvió negro, y después ¡PUM! Estaba en Agrabah-

-Ehhh- eso no le daba muchas pistas de que había ocurrido exactamente en el mundo de Ruby o como acabo en Agrabah.

-¿Tú también acabaste en Agrabah?-

La respuesta de Hibiki fue una negativa –Yo acabe en Villa Crepúsculo-

-¿He? ¿Cómo fue eso? Y si acabaste allí, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Eso iba a decir- Ruby le dio una rápida disculpa –Hace… hace poco he conocido a un mago llamado Yen Sid. Él me dijo que algunos mundos, como los nuestros, fueron destruidos-

-¿Destruidos? ¿Cómo en volados?-

Era obvio que Ruby estaba muy preocupada, poniéndose pálida muy rápidamente.

-No en ese sentido. Por lo que me dijo básicamente el corazón de los mundos cayo en la oscuridad y de alguna forma el mundo se sumió en un profundo sueño llevando consigo a quienes lo habitan. Con excepciones, como tú o como yo. Y como Noctis-

Ruby había escuchado en silencio, pero no preguntaba nada, eso era extraño, demasiado extraño, Hibiki había tenido muchas preguntas cuando lo escucho pero ella no. Probablemente no la habría creído.

-Si he entendido bien, ¿mis amigos están bien?-

- _Ironía o casualidad_ \- ella pregunto exactamente lo mismo –Si. Pero están dormidos en el mundo. Para liberarlo se necesita una llave espada. Y ahora solo hay dos que tengan, ambos peleando-

-¿Peleando contra qué? ¿Qué es una llave espada? ¿Cómo se libera un mundo?-

-Contra la Organización XIII. Imagino que una espada. No lo sé-

-¡Pues luchemos contra esa Organización!-

La emoción de Ruby era encomiable, pero Hibiki tenía que intervenir –En realidad se supone que nuestro trabajo es ayudar a que Sora, Noctis y unos pocos más puedan despertar-

Los ojos de Ruby se abrieron de la impresión -¿También están durmiendo con los mundos?-

-No, ellos están durmiendo por… por… por…- ¿Por qué estaban durmiendo ellos? ¿Yen Sid había siquiera llegado a decírselo? –No lo sé, pero hay que hacer que despierten-

-¿Cómo despiertan?-

-¡Maldita sea!- las preguntas de Ruby eran como puñales para Hibiki, haciendo que se diera cuenta forzosamente de lo poco que sabía realmente –¡Yen Sid no me dijo nada de nada!-

-¡Se lo preguntamos y ya está!-

Hibiki miro a Ruby cuando esta intento animarla. No estaba sorprendida por que lo intentara, sino por lo que había dicho.

-¿Vienes?- con todo lo que había dicho, realmente sonaba solo como una loca. ¿Por qué Ruby se fiaba de ella?

-Eres la primera que me ha dicho algo referente a mi mundo-

No pudo evitarlo. Rio –La gran razón que tuve yo para confiar en Yen Sid-

Ruby se detuvo -¿Nos vamos ahora?-

-Me dijo que en cuanto aceptaras que usara esto para volver- Hibiki hurgo un poco y saco la estrella –Aunque podría haber incluido instrucciones-

Ruby asintió -¡Aladdín! ¡Hibiki y yo nos vamos!-

-¿Ehhh?- la persona más sorprendida no fue Aladdín, fue Hibiki. No se había imaginado que Ruby lo diría tan abiertamente.

Aladdín de hecho no se sorprendió, él mismo admitió que tras ver luchar a Hibiki y sabiendo que la buscaba ya se había imaginado que Ruby se iría con ella.

-E imagino que de nuevo no podré ir-

Hibiki bajo la cabeza –No. Lo siento-

Aladdín resoplo. Él les dijo que la última vez Jazmín desapareció, y que no pudo acompañar a Sora y los demás para salvarla. Ahora volvía a pasar, pero esta vez eran ellos quienes necesitaban ayuda. Y no podía ayudarlos.

-Y ahora es igual- su tono era bajo, triste, acongojado. Hibiki y Ruby lo entendían bien. Si alguno de sus amigos estuviera en apuros y no pudieran hacer nada para ayudarlos se volverían locas.

Pero Yen Sid había sido claro con Hibiki. Y Aladdín tenía una vida en Agrabah. No podía acompañarlos.

Sorprendentemente Ruby parecía de acuerdo con ella –Tú tienes que quedarte con Jazmín. Cuidar de ella-

-Ruby-

Ninguno de los dos querían ceder, pero uno debía hacerlo. Y todos sabían que hacer.

Con una expresión derrotada Aladdín les pidió que se cuidaran antes de remontar el paso de los soldados.

-¿Cómo se usa eso?-

Hibiki no respondió, solo examino la estrella con curiosidad.

El pedazo de estrella seguía exactamente igual que la última vez, sin tener ningún cambio. Su forma era la misma y su interior el mismo. Ninguna cosa extra o faltante. Solo la misma estrella brillante que— ¿brillante?

-¡Oye! ¡Esta haciendo algo!-

Ruby la agarro del hombro antes de que la luz inundara todo para después dirigirse hacia el cielo en zigzag. La luz reboto varias veces antes de dejar el mundo y partir en dirección desconocida.

Sobre la arena del desierto solo quedaba un abrumador calor. Ningún rastro de dos jóvenes que habían estado ahí antes.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo, como habréis leído no solo se incluye a Ruby, sino un nuevo tipo de enemigo. Algunos que hayan jugado un cierto juego ya sabran que son, los que no solo resta esperar.

Ruby ya ha salido antes en la saga, más exactamente en el capítulo 3 del fic Re: Chain of Memories. Allí explique (o debería haber explicado) que ella pertenece a la serie de animación RWBY, quien es una amiga de la infancia de Noctis.

A partir de este capítulo ya comenzare a escribir fics individuales de Harry Potter y Date a Live, relatando en cierta medida los eventos que ocurren en los mundos desde que fueran reconstruidos sin los chicos en ellos. De FF XV nada dado que el mundo sigue dormido.

El próximo capítulo se llama "El humano y la CPU" eso ya puede dar una pista para un nuevo personaje (El otro, para mí, es imposible de acertar)


	3. El humano y la CPU

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, a estas alturas eso es más que claro.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

" _Informe Ansem, carta o recuerdo_ "

* * *

Usualmente, cuando se habla de viajar entre mundos uno se imaginaba viajando por el espacio con grandes naves espaciales. Hibiki misma había visto suficientes películas y series de ciencia ficción para poder imaginar muchas naves que pudieran viajar entre mundos.

Conocer a Yen Sid le demostró que todo eso era basura. Viajar entre mundos no era tan fácil como abordar una nave y esperar que te llevara a otro mundo. Sabía que los mundos eran protegidos por barreras para evitar que se pudiera llegar a ellos, por lo que usar una nave "gumi", fuera lo que fuera eso, no la serviría. Había que usar magia.

Hibiki había asumido que la estrella funcionaria igual que la magia de Yen Sid, que la transportaría suavemente a la torre. Craso error.

La estrella se había activado sin que ella hiciera nada, y la había arrastrado junto a Ruby hacia otro mundo. No habría sido tan malo si no hubiera tardado bastante y no hubiera zigzagueado tanto. Cuando se envolvieron en ese destello de luz blanca no se imaginaban el dolor de cabeza con el que acabarían.

Pero eso con el tiempo no importaban, dado que una vez que el destello de luz termino Ruby y Hibiki estaban finalmente en otro mundo.

-¿Este es el lugar donde vive ese mago?- pregunto Ruby examinando su entorno curiosa. Tuvo que apoyarse dado que aun andaba un poco mareado.

Hibiki no necesito ni un segundo para responder -¿Yen Sid? No. Definitivamente no-

Tras usar el fragmento de estrella que Yen Sid le dio a Hibiki en Agrabah después de despedirse de Aladdín, o por lo menos intentarlo dado que este se activó sin que hicieran nada, habían acabado en un nuevo lugar, uno que ninguna de las dos reconocían.

Estaban rodeadas de altos edificios de forma rectangular de piedra gris decorados con grandes columnas y decoraciones doradas. Los edificios en si debían de ser hermosas construcciones, pero ellas solo podían ver el aspecto negativo… parecían estar en la parte trasera.

Se hallaban en un pequeño desfiladero de no más de treinta metros de altura que cruzaba entre varios edificios por la parte trasera.

-¿Por qué habremos acabado aquí?- Hibiki miraba su entorno con curiosidad, pero no veía a nada ni nadie.

-Sigamos el camino- propuso Ruby.

El camino en si no media más de veinte metros, y era una curva plagada de setas. Cuando llegaron al final encontraron un camino cortado. Un muro natural de unos siete metros bloqueaba su camino, pero entre las dos no humo mucho problema. Ruby uso su semblanza para subir y después ayudo a Hibiki.

Lo primero que vieron tras subir fue un inmenso edificio a su izquierda que parecía estar en construcción, y más adelante unas escaleras con árboles de adorno y custodiadas por dos grandes estatuas.

Una vez las bajaron de frente tenían unas escaleras que conducían a lo que les parecía una especie de pasaje con varias construcciones alrededor, y a su derecha unas escaleras descendían hacia la plaza de una ciudad.

Una ciudad de aspecto majestuoso, con edificios inmensos de aspecto griego decorados con columnas y detalles dorados. La escalera les daba paso a una gran plaza que tenía una estatua en el centro, una gran estatua de un hombre de aspecto heroico exhibiendo sus músculos con una expresión confiada. Enfrente de la estatua había una fuente que representaba a un extraño monstruo marino, tal vez un dragón, y un hombre enfrentándolo. Cuatro estatuas adornaban el edificio detrás de este y en el centro una salida de agua era tapada por un muro con un extraño símbolo en él, como el rostro de un monstruo, aunque de aspecto poco amenazante. A lo lejos por la salida noreste, escoltado por dos estatuas de un león sentado, podían ver una inmensa montaña cuyo pico estaba rodeado de nubes.

-¿Pero dónde estamos?- Hibiki miraba la ciudad. Cerró los ojos y los froto con fuerza, volvió a abrir los ojos. La ciudad seguía ahí. Repitió la operación varias veces, pero siempre con el mismo resultado -¡Mierda, lugar equivocado!-

-¿No podemos usar la estrella para volver?- Ruby revoloteo a su lado en un instante, aunque para los espectadores ella se teletransporto varias veces.

-¡Ni siquiera sé cómo funciona esta cosa!- menearla la estrella por todas partes no parecía ser la mejor opción, pero eso no impidió que Hibiki y Ruby la agitaran sin parar durante varios minutos intentando que la estrella hiciera algo. Claramente no hizo nada, salvo hacerlas parecer un par de locas.

-No puede ser- Ruby retrocedió completamente aterrada al comprender la horrible verdad –Estamos atrapadas en este mun—

-Jejejejeje- Hibiki le tapó la boca con rapidez, evitando que soltara cualquier información comprometedora. Cuando las personas que las miraban se fueron Hibiki aparto la mano –No podemos decir que somos de otro mundo. Según Yen Sid es para proteger el orden-

-Ahhhhh. Por eso me contaste todo lo de los mundos en privado- desde un principio Ruby se había extrañado de eso, pero imaginaba que sería para que Aladdín y los soldados no las trataran como locas. ¿Quién habría dicho que habría un motivo real detrás de eso?

-Exacto. No podemos llamar mucho la atención-

-Entendido-

Lo que ambas ignoraban era que su comportamiento y su forma de vestir las convertía automáticamente en gente sospechosa. Era la gran razón por la que nadie se acercaba a ellas para hablar.

Pero no podían pasarse todo el día hay sin hacer nada, si la estrella las había dejado en ese lugar era obvio que debería haber una razón, una razón básica.

Por ello ambas decidieron comenzar a buscar por la zona. Algo bastante difícil si ni siquiera sabían que estaban buscando.

-Imagino que aquí podría haber alguien que pueda ayudarnos- Ruby usaba su semblanza sin preocuparse mucho por las miradas de la gente -¿Pero quién será?-

-O quienes…- Hibiki estaba frustrada. Ella esperaba regresar a la torre de Yen Sid y recibir más información, y aprovechar para hacer varias preguntas. En su lugar estaba en esta ciudad sin saber que tenían que hacer o cuando podrían marcharse.

Incluso después de pasarse horas buscando no encontraron nada. Ninguna pista o tan siquiera atisbo de una razón para estar aquí. La ciudad era bastante grande, y aunque era hermosa y tenía unas vistas espectaculares ninguna de las dos podía disfrutarlas. Ambas estaban más preocupadas por la razón que las llevaba allí. Cuando llego la noche tuvieron que dejar de dar vueltas por la ciudad y buscar una habitación en una posada.

No era nada del otro mundo, un pequeño edificio de dos plantas con varias habitaciones y un pequeño comedor en la primera planta. La joven que las atendió era muy agradable y no comento nada de su vestimenta, si bien si las miro perpleja, y las trato con mucha profesionalidad. Solo había una cosa por la que Hibiki podría quejarse.

-Mi dinero. Mi pobre dinero que tanto me costó ganar- Hibiki miraba su monedero con lágrimas. Antes había más de cincuenta platines, pero ahora quedaban solo veinte. Incluso siendo la posada más barata que lograron encontrar esta costaba treinta platines la noche. Aunque también las incluyeron el desayuno, así que no podían quejarse.

-A lo mejor habría sido bueno pasar por la herrería y recoger algunas cosas- Ruby estaba tumbada en la cama boca arriba. Como había partido sin mirar atrás no cayó en que no tenía ninguna pertenencia sino hasta que se encontró en la posada sin ningún platin.

Hibiki no respondió, seguía deprimida. Ruby la miraba algo preocupada, pero tampoco podía hacer nada. Ella lo había tenido fácil dado que las armas se le daban bien, Crescent Rose siendo el mejor ejemplo de ello. Pero Hibiki…

-¿Cómo te ganabas la vida? En Villa Crepúsculo, quiero decir-

Hibiki miro a Ruby con una mirada vacía –Hacia un poco de todo: camarera, cartera, basurera, moviendo bolsas, espantando abejas… las cosas mejoraron cuando comencé a cantar en el club-

Ruby la miro con simpatía -Suena que la tuviste difícil-

Hibiki asintió –Antes solo sabía hacer dos cosas: cantar y pelear. Y dado que no había trabajado en mi vida no estaba muy acostumbrada. Al principio me echaron de multitud de trabajos- aunque en su momento había sido muy duro ahora echaba la vista atrás y no podía dejar de reír. De verdad había sido un desastre en muchos trabajos. No la extrañaba que la hubieran despedido tantas veces.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Cuál es tu historia?-

Ruby se sentó en la cama –No mucho que contar. Logre entrar en una academia para convertirme en cazadora dos años antes de lo normal-

-¿Cazadora?- Hibiki inclino la cabeza con confusión -¿Cazabas animales o…?-

-Grimm-

Hibiki la miro con una cara de póker –Eso no me dice nada-

Ruby parpadeo -¿No? ¿En tu mundo no hay grimm?-

Hibiki se encogió de hombros –Supongo que son algún tipo de monstruo, ¿no?-

Ruby asintió –Unos negros con huesos blancos-

-Entonces no- resolvió Hibiki, nunca en toda su vida había oído hablar de monstruos como esos –Solo tenemos unos monstruos llamados noise-

-¿Noise?- Ruby parpadeo, no le sonaba ese nombre -¿Cómo son?-

-Unos monstruos de diferentes formas y tamaños. Pueden convertir en polvo a quienes tocan- respondió Hibiki.

Ruby salto de la cama al oírlo -¿Qué? ¡Eso es injusto!- Hibiki asintió de acuerdo.

Ruby aún estaba farfullando cuando su rostro se ilumino de golpe -¿Oye, tienes una semblanza?- la respuesta que recibió fue una negativa.

-¿Qué son?- Hibiki estaba curiosa, preguntándose si sería como la magia de la que Yen Sid la había hablado.

-Son… esto…- Ruby estaba rascándose la cabeza, como si no supiera explicarlo con exactitud –En mi mundo todos saben lo que son, así que realmente no sé cómo explicarlo-

-Te entiendo-

Era algo básico. El conocimiento de algo que se consideraba "básico" en un mundo no era siempre compartido en otros mundos. En las películas de ciencia ficción se veía mucho, pero Hibiki nunca lo había considerado demasiado, hasta ahora.

Era realmente frustrante acabar en otro mundo y que todo cuanto supieras no sirviera de nada.

-Mi semblanza es la velocidad- Ruby hizo una pequeña demostración. En un instante estaba sentada en la cama y al otro en una silla cerca de la pared. Al siguiente al lado de Hibiki y después regreso a su cama.

Hibiki lo vio todo con ojos de admiración –Eso ha sido increíble-

-¡También lo fue lo que usaste contra esas cosas!- replico Ruby emocionado recordando la batalla en el desierto.

Hibiki se levantó emocionada -¿Hablas del Symphogear?-

-¿Symplo… Sylo… Shympjo—

-¡Symphogear!- Hibiki la interrumpió riendo –Mira; **Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron**

La habitación se ilumino de naranja cuando el poder del symphogear se desplego. Cuando desapareció Hibiki estaba usando la armadura de Gungnir.

-¡Es un arma!- Ruby se movió a gran velocidad gracias a su semblanza dando varias vueltas alrededor suyo dejando un reguero de pétalos de rosa -¡Nuncaentodamividahabíavistounacomoesta!-

Hibiki rio viendo la emoción de Ruby, era contagiosa y, hasta cierto punto, refrescante -¡Lo mismo podría decir yo de la tuya!- recordaba bien esa extraña arma. Tan pronto era una guadaña como era un rifle, y aunque aprecia pesada y difícil de manejar ella lo hacía tan rápido que apenas era capaz de verla.

-¡Es Crescent Rose!- Ruby saco su arma, que en ese momento era solo una formación rectangular roja. De un movimiento esta se expandió hasta convertirse en una gran guadaña roja –La cree yo misma-

El arma, que Hibiki ahora podía ver bien, era una gran guadaña de color rojo con una hoja dividida en tres partes que se desplazaron hasta formar la hoja completa -¿Se transforma en una guadaña? ¿Cómo demonios pudiste hacer algo como eso?-

Ruby ríe orgullosa -¡No solo en una guadaña!- de un movimiento la guadaña se replegó, haciéndose más pequeña y caminando su forma a otra diferente, una que Hibiki reconoció a medias -¡También es un rifle de francotirador compacto y de alta precisión!-

Hibiki enmudeció de la impresión -¡¿Construiste esa arma tu misma?!-

Ruby asintió orgullosa –La cree cuando iba a Signal-

-¿Signal?- debía de ser algún tipo de institución, ¿no?

-Es una escuela de combate. Te ensañas a pelear contra Grimm. Todos los alumnos debían crear sus armas y con ayuda del tío Qrow cree a esta preciosidad-

Hibiki observaba ausente como Ruby acariciaba su guadaña con su mejilla… ella se consideraba desafortunada por estar en una academia donde las ponían tantos deberes, pero comparando con como sonaba esa escuela, la academia Lydian era el cielo. Aunque considerando que en ese mundo tenían a cosas como los Grimm tampoco debería de ser tan extraño.

Después de eso la ronda de preguntas continuo comenzando con una explicación de cómo Hibiki había obtenido el Symphogear.

-Es una larga historia- Hibiki aparto la mirada, aunque ya habían pasado años desde aquel concierto la muerte de Kanade aun la pesaba.

-¡Hay tiempo!- pero Ruby estaba demasiado emocionada como para hacer otras preguntas – _Realmente deben gustarla las armas ¿eh?_ -

-Bueno, todo se reduce a que la obtuve de María, una antigua enemiga, aunque ahora es una buena amiga-

Ruby parpadeo, no era la larga historia que se habría imaginado.

Hibiki aparto la mirada, esa claramente no era la historia real, solo parcial. Era cierto que ella recibió el gungnir de María, pero solo fue después de que perdiera el suyo cuando salvo a Miku.

No quería mentirla o engañarla, solo era que hablar del concierto era algo que no quería hacer. No quería recordar lo que paso aquel día, cuando murió Kanade.

-¿Y cómo es María?- Ruby debía de haber notado su incomodidad dado que quiso cambiar de tema, o simplemente no lo había notado y sencillamente tenia curiosidad.

Fuera cual fuera la verdad ella lo agradecía.

Cuando respondió Ruby comento entusiasmada que María le recordaba a alguien que conocía, y con esa simple frase comenzaron a hablar dejando atrás el tema de las armas.

Así entraron en una fase en que una contaba algo y la otra hacía varias preguntas que al final continuaban hasta que la situación se acababa invirtiendo, siendo la otra quien preguntaba una y otra vez. Al final acabó convirtiéndose en una rápida sucesión de preguntas y respuestas referentes a sus mundos. Y pronto no fue solo acerca de sus mundos, las personas que conocieron, aquello que vivieron, que les gustaba hacer… cualquier pregunta era válida para crear un nuevo tema de conversación.

Ninguna de las dos realmente llego a reparar en el tiempo que pasaron hablando, y con ello antes de darse cuenta estaba empezando a verse luz por la ventana. Poco después la chica que conocieron el día anterior subió para avisarlas que pronto se serviría el desayuno.

Desayuno que Hibiki había pedido y que aún le dolía haber pagado. Aunque se lo hubieran cobrado como un pack junto con la habitación, no dejaba de dolerle pagar por ello.

-Podríamos comer esas setas que encontramos ayer- sugirió Ruby para intentar animarla.

Hibiki la miro sin decir nada.

Ruby se rasco la cabeza apenada –No ha sido lo más inteligente-

Claramente no lo había sido, pero Hibiki no se lo tomo en cuenta. Recogieron sus cosas con rapidez y bajaron a desayunar. El desayuno por supuesto no era algo demasiado lujoso, o incluso elaborado, eran unas simples gachas. Podrían haber tenido algo mejor, pero tendrían que haber pagado por ello, y Hibiki no pensaba gastar ni un solo platin más.

Cuando terminaron de desayunaron salieron a la calle principal. No tenían forma exacta de saber la hora, dado que Hibiki ni siquiera recordaba que había sido de su móvil y el scroll de ruby, que era algo parecido a un móvil, ya no tenía batería. Aunque eso era algo básico si había estado viviendo un mes en Agrabah. Hibiki dudaba mucho que allí tuvieran electricidad para cargar nada.

-No puede ser muy tarde- haciendo una estimación media Hibiki creía que podrían ser las siete u ocho de la mañana. Y normalmente se podía confiar en ella para medir la hora, era algo en lo que había mejorado mucho desde que comenzó a vivir sola.

-Mientras no sean las doce-

Ruby no parecía demasiado preocupada por la hora, pero Hibiki tampoco podía culparla. Desde un principio la hora no era un gran problema, dado que no tenían especialmente nada que hacer y no sabían cuánto tiempo podrían estar aquí varadas hasta que el fragmento de estrella reaccionara y las sacara de la ciudad.

Hasta que un evento como ese no ocurriera solo podían dar vueltas por la pequeña ciudad con la esperanza de encontrar algo que las mostrara que deberían hacer. Cualquier cosa la valía, aunque fuera un cartel luminoso de neón anunciando mercancía sospechosa.

-¡Vamos a explorar!-

El arrebato de Ruby la tomó por sorpresa. Esta estaba señalando a lo lejos, a la gran montaña empinada que veían. Era realmente alta y la cúspide estaba envuelta en un cumulo de nubes… la vista desde allí arriba debía de ser espectacular.

-Hmmm… la verdad es que tampoco hay nada mejor que hacer-

Y si Hibiki era completamente sincera consigo misma, la idea de explorar en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo era algo que la emocionaba. Y dado que ni siquiera sabían que estaban buscando tampoco podían quedarse quietas. Lo mejor sería permanecer en movimiento hasta que vieran algo.

O hasta que ocurriera algo.

-¡Vamos allá!-

La montaña se dibujaba en el horizonte, pero era poco probable que realmente estuviera tan lejos.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Mirándolo en retrospectiva, la montaña realmente no estaba tan lejos como parecía, solo muy lejos. Y el mayor problema no era siquiera el llegar arriba del todo, lo cual parecía muy complicado con todas las subidas imposibles y cortes de camino, sino que eran los sincorazón.

Finalmente se habían encontrado con ellos.

Había sido al llegar a lo que parecía el final del camino, a menos que aprendieran a correr por las paredes. Les costó seguir avanzando una vez llegaron al edificio enterrado, pero se las apañaron para seguir. Después llegaron al precipuo, donde la escalada tuvo un aumento drástico de la dificultad.

Como no podían ascender por la cascada tuvieron que retroceder y continuar por el camino que las condujo hacia un antiguo templo semidestruido con una inmensa estatua de piedra blanca que retrataba a un hombre con una toga puesta. El parche de la toga tenía el símbolo del rayo, si Ruby podía ver bien.

Cuando llegaron a esa zona finalmente no pudieron seguir avanzando y se prepararon para dar la vuelta, pero antes de darse cuenta estaban rodeadas de más de una docena de sombras que emergieron del suelo.

Eran los sincorazón que Yen Sid le mostro a Hibiki. Solo que estos no eran hologramas, eran reales. Y ellas sus objetivos.

-Asi que estos son sincorazón- Ruby estaba alerta, pero indudablemente curiosa. No se parecían en nada a los grimm que ella conocía de su mundo. Tampoco a los seres que aparecían de noche en Agrabah.

-No dejes que te maten- Hibiki crujió sus nudillos, gungnir estaba activado.

La gran guadaña de Ruby se desplego desde su forma de rifle –No tenía intención-

Esos sincorazón, no sabían si eran los tipos más débiles o eran ya unos fuertes, pero lo que si sabían es que no parecían demasiado inteligentes. Cargaban hacia delante sin pensar en las consecuencias y saltaban para atacarlas dejando grandes aberturas que eran muy fáciles de aprovechar.

En general aunque eran resistentes no eran demasiado fuertes, por lo que lidiar con ellos era más cosa de tiempo que de esfuerzo. Lo único realmente bueno que tenían eran los números, dado que cuando liquidaban a uno dos ocupaban su lugar.

Y aunque tenían algunos ataques algo interesantes y otros molestos, como el de fundirse en el suelo, lo más común era que acabaran desapareciendo en neblina negra. Aunque no esperaban que soltara platines y una extraña roca.

-No sé qué son estos guijarros, pero si dan platines son mis monstruos favoritos- Hibiki estaba brillando de alegría. Con unos enemigos que daban platines se acabarían sus problemas económicos. Solo tenía que matar una gran cantidad de sincorazón, pero seria fácil.

O eso pensaba, hasta que empezaron a aparecer algunos sincorazón más, unos diferentes. Estos nuevos no tenían grandes semejanzas con los que ya estaban enfrentado, salvo los ojos amarillos. Si se juzgaba por su forma y apariencia, los normales a los que habían enfrentado eran sombras, y estos soldados.

Ruby fue la primera en enfrentar a uno de estos, disparando el rifle para impulsarse y cortar a uno de los soldados en un instante. Solo que no esperaba que este lo esquivara y usara su garra para atacarla.

-¡Ruby!- Hibiki estaba preocupada, pero un soldado se interpuso en su camino y la pateo en pleno salto. El golpe la dio de lleno, y Hibiki ni siquiera había podido bloquearlo o hacer algo para reducir el daño. Habría sido duro si no hubiera un pequeño detalle que descubrió en ese momento.

La diferencia de fuerza entre los dos tipos de sincorazón, si bien existente y notable, no era tan grande como se podría haber pensado dada su diferente apariencia. Incluso aunque ambas habían recibido los ataques de lleno Ruby estaba más sorprendida que dañada, y Hibiki no había tenido muchos problemas para bloquearlo.

-No son tan fuertes como parecen- Ruby hizo un simple movimiento con su guadaña y esta vez sí elimino al soldado.

Hibiki por su parte solo necesito un par de puñetazos para acabarlo –O eso o nosotras somos más fuertes de lo que parece. En cualquier caso…

-… Esto será rápido-

Los sincorazón eran bastante numerosos, y en condiciones normales podrían llegar a representar un problema… sino fuera porque eran dos, y tenían experiencia peleando.

Los sincorazón no se parecían ni remotamente a los noise a los que Hibiki siempre enfrentaba, pero aunque si reconocía que eran más resistentes, principalmente porque a los noise los eliminaba solo rozándolos, salvo los soldados, de los cuales tampoco había tantos, los demás eran fáciles de eliminar.

-Yosh- los propulsores se encendieron y Hibiki cargo a toda velocidad contra un soldado, este la recibió de lleno en pleno aire, chocando puño con pierna –He—

Hibiki quería contratacar, pero el soldado no la dejo, dado que al contrario de lo que Hibiki creía su ataque no solo termino con una patada. A esta la siguió otra y después a esta una más.

Esto por sí mismo no sería demasiado problema, pero si le sumaban que más se acercaban para arrinconarla entonces Hibiki no iba tan bien como le gustaría pensar.

-¡Hibiki!- Ruby no estaba preocupada por el soldado que estaba pateando a la chica, sabía que era fuerte y eso probablemente no la haría daño. Los otros ya eran otra historia. Ella misma los eliminaría, pero ya estaba entretenida con sus propios soldados.

No entendía como la situación se había complicado tanto en tan poco tiempo, al principio ni la aparición de los soldados había sido demasiado importante, pero ahora si eran un problema. Solo podía agradecer no ser tan débil como cuando llego a Agrabah, sino no sería capaz de enfrentar a los soldados y a las sombras. Estas aún seguían llegando, aunque ya no tanto como antes.

Si solo los soldados no estuvieran ahí no sería difícil eliminarlos.

Ni siquiera los Grimm eran tan pesados… o eso creía por las historias que había escuchado de su tío. Realmente solo peleo contra algunos Beowolves… y contra un Nevermore. Y ninguno era ni remotamente parecido a esas sombras, eran enemigos que nunca había enfrentado, antes de que su mundo fuera destruido solo contaba como experiencia el entrenamiento de su tío. Y este no la entreno para pelear contra sincorazón.

Pero sí que la dijo como proceder cuando peleabas contra tantos enemigos.

-Hay que reducir su número- Crescent Rose se movía a toda velocidad, cortando a tantos sincorazón como estuvieran en su camino, sin detenerse. Era como una estela roja que cortaba todo a su paso tal y como Qrow la enseño.

-Sí, así no vamos a ninguna parte- Hibiki destrozo a una sombra y salto para alejarse de los soldados. Era poco probable que los sincorazón a los que se enfrentaban pudieran ganarles, pero si seguían así no acabarían nunca. Necesitaban reducir sus números ya.

Por suerte sabia de algo que podía funcionar. Probablemente iría mejor con Chris aquí, pero tendría que apañarse con lo que tenía.

-Atráelos- Ruby la miro confusa, pero no pregunto.

Solo asintió y uso su semblanza para atacar a cuantos pudiera y hacer que centraran su atención en ella. Si solo aumentara también su fuerza sería más fácil, pero al no hacerlo ni siquiera eliminaba a las sombras con este método, solo podía aniquilar a unas pocas, y sería porque ya las habrían golpeado. Ningún soldado caía.

Hibiki tiro manualmente de los pistones, para lo que tenía planeado necesitaba más fuerza.

-¡Listo!- Ruby uso su velocidad para llegar al lado de ella en cuestión de segundos tras haber reunido a los sincorazón lo mejor que pudo.

-Dispara cuando termine- Hibiki se arrojó hacia ellos a toda velocidad, pero no pensaba golpearlos directamente, no, eso no sería tan eficaz para eliminar a muchos. Sería más fácil otro método.

Uno que nunca había probado, pero siempre había una primera vez.

Ruby transformo a Crescent Rose en un rifle mientras veía como Hibiki salía disparada hacia delante, con ambos puños detrás de ella, reuniendo toda la fuerza de la que era físicamente capaz. Tenía una ligera idea de que iba a hacer, por lo que con bastante prisa se movió a una mejor ubicación desde la que pudiera disparar. Tardo menos de tres segundos en cambiar el cargador para usar la munición más fuerte, el tiempo que Hibiki necesitaba para realizar su ataque.

Este le salió a la perfección, toda la tierra tembló y el suelo se sacudió como un terremoto cuando su puño provoco que el suelo bajo los sincorazón se destruyera, envolviéndolos en una nube de polvo y fragmentos de roca. El ataque había sido tan drástico que había dejado un pequeño cráter, pero era suficiente. Desde su posición en el pie de la estatua podía dispararlos sin ninguna dificultad.

Y eso fue lo que hizo una vez Hibiki se hubo apartado. Disparo rápidas sucesiones a los sincorazón que quedaban enteros, acabando con ellos gran rapidez. Los pocos que quedaron después fueron eliminados por Hibiki.

Cuando el ultimo desapareció ambas permanecieron un tiempo en silencio, esperando alertas por si aparecía de nuevo algún enemigo, pero ninguno hizo acto alguno de presencia, por lo que pasados unos minutos decidieron dar media vuelta y regresar a la ciudad, que por lo que habían descubierto esa mañana se llamaba Tebas, antes de que tuvieran que pelear aún más.

Por fortuna la bajada fue más rápida que la subida y pronto estaban cerca de los pies destrozados de una estatua. Sin que apareciera ningún otro enemigo dicho sea de paso.

-Menuda pérdida de tiempo esta excursión- para Hibiki era claro, toda esta excursión, aparte de la gran cantidad de platines que se habían sacado, más de los que esperaba, no había valido mucho.

-Mmmm- ruby no contesto. Ella parecía más interesada en el guijarro que los sincorazón habían dejado al morir.

Hibiki no veía mucho uso a eso, pero por lo que sabía Ruby había trabajado como herrera en Agrabah, tal vez sería capaz de usarlo para mejorar su arma, o crear alguna nueva -¿Puedes usarlo para crear algun arma?-

Ruby se encogió de hombros –No creo, es decir, es un mineral que nunca antes había visto, pero sigue siendo una pequeña roca bastante frágil. Con más materiales y alguna base más fuerte podría usarlo con Crescent Rose- No pensaba sustituir su fiel guadaña, pero si podía mejorarla sería perfecto –Tal vez vinimos aquí para aprender de los sincorazón y los materiales que sueltan-

Hibiki negó con la cabeza –No creo. Eso podríamos haberlo aprendido de Yen Sid-

-Entonces, ¿por qué acabamos aquí?-

Ambas guardaron silencio pensando en la posible respuesta, pero no había forma de que conocieran la respuesta. No sabían siquiera en que mundo estaban mucho menos podrían saber por qué habían acabado en él. Solo podían especular u opinar, pero no podían saberlo seguro.

-¡Nepuuu!-

-¿Uh?- Hibiki y Ruby intercambiaron miradas confusas. ¿Qué había sido eso? Había sonado como un grito, pero no sabían de donde podía venir. No había nadie cerca de ellas.

-¡Moveos! ¡Moveos! ¡Moveos! ¡Moveos! ¡Moveos! ¡Moveos! ¡Quitaos de mi camino!- ahora sí que lo habían oído claramente. Era una voz que venía de encima de ellas.

-¡Hua!-

Ruby y Hibiki abrieron los ojos al máximo cuando miraron hacia el cielo y vieron algo que desafiaba toda lógica que ellas conocían. En el cielo, muy por encima de ellas, había una chica. Una chica que estaba cayendo del cielo a toda velocidad. Cayendo directamente hacia ellas.

-¡Huaaaaaaaaaa!-

Ruby no se movió ni un milímetro, a pesar de que por la trayectoria de la chica iba a chocar de lleno con ella. Hibiki fue la que, en el último momento, la embistió para sacarla del trance y evitar que la chica cayera sobre ella.

Justo a tiempo, dado que menos de un segundo después hubo… ¡UN CHOQUE VIOLENTO!

Todo el suelo se sacudió violentamente cuando la persona impacto contra el suelo a toda velocidad. El impacto fue extremadamente fuerte, haciendo temblar el suelo y levantando una gran nube de polvo.

Hibiki se sentó en el suelo, aun tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar. Simplemente les había caído una chica encima. Y casi las aplastaba. ¿Es que en este mundo las chicas caían del cielo como si fueran pelotas? ¿Existía un mundo tan extraño?

Dándole una rápida mirada a Ruby vio que esta estaba bien, solo tan sorprendida y confundida como ella misma. Ahora solo tenían que descubrir que acababa de pasar.

-Esto está muy oscuro... demasiado oscuro... ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Ah, ya entiendo! ¡Debe de ser un apagón! ¿O tal vez el interruptor de la luz está en apagado?-

La voz vino de delante de ellas, de la chica que tenía la mitad del cuerpo enterrada en el suelo. Hibiki solo miro en silencio con una muda impresión. Eso debía de ser lo más extraño que había visto en su vida.

Por su parte Ruby no podía decir nada, su garganta se había secado y sentía el sudor deslizándose por su espalda - _¿Con que clase de monstruo nos hemos encontrado? Después de semejante caída debería estar muerta. Es de sentido común. Ni siquiera papa o tío Qrow podrían resistir eso_ -

Pero como si quisiese rebatir su sentido común la joven volvió a sacudirse -Em, ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien por aquí?- la chica intentaba moverse, pero como ambas bien podían decir estaba atrapada –Estoy atorada-

Hibiki se levantó -Eeeeeee... has caído del cielo, lo extraño seria que no lo estuvieras-

-¡Lo extraño es que siga viva!- exclamo Ruby.

-¡Unas voces! ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Habéis dicho que he caído? ¿Acaso esto es una t-t-t-tumba? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estoy muertaaaaa! ¡Espera! ¿Que queréis decir con "caer"? ¿Hacia dónde? ¡¿El infierno!?-

Hibiki parpadeo, esa chica iba demasiado rápida para su gusto… y espera, estaba clavada en el suelo, ¿cómo podía seguir hablando como si tal cosa?

-Nada de esto tiene sentido- Ruby se pellizco las mejillas una vez más, pero solo sentía dolor.

-Has caído del cielo y te has quedado clavada en el suelo como si fueras algún tipo de…- Hibiki se rasco a cabeza, ¿Qué objetos estaban clavados en el suelo? Espera, si recordaba bien –Como si fueras una espada legendaria… solo que eres tu-

-¿Espada legendaria? ¿Cómo en Soul E****? ¿No era Excalibur la que estaba clavada en el suelo?-

Hibiki frunció el entrecejo -Ah, es cierto-

-¿Excalibur?- pregunto Ruby confusa.

-Es una historia popular- respondió Hibiki. No es que tuvieran mucho tiempo para contar la historia del rey Arturo.

-Por cierto… ¿me ayudáis a salir de aquí?-

Hibiki y Ruby se miraron, ciertamente sería bueno si la sacaban de la tierra. Es solo que la situación era tan extraña que lo habían olvidado. Probablemente no deberían haberlo hecho, pero, en esa situación, ¿quién podría culparlas?

-Espera, ahora te sacamos-

-Sep-

Ruby fue la primera en llegar a su lado y en intentar sacarla, sin éxito. Aunque tiraba con fuerza no parecía conseguir nada. La chica debía de estar clavada con mucha fuerza, aunque como acababan de ver había caído del cielo, era normal que estuviera atorada muy profundo. De hecho solo podían ver sus piernas.

-Espera, te ayudo- Hibiki llego al lado de Ruby y sujeto la pierna izquierda. Ruby la sonrió y cambio su agarre por la derecha –Vamos a tirar-

-Aye sir- la feliz exclamación las llego en segundos.

Ruby tenso sus brazos –Vamos-

Hibiki asintió y tiro de la pierna con fuerza. Su esfuerzo combinado con el de Ruby parecía dar mejores resultados que solo los de Ruby, dado que la tierra había comenzado a sacudirse. O puede que la chica también estuviera intentando salir, a su manera, aunque Hibiki no podía imaginarse como. No creía que fuera a estar en esa posición en toda su vida.

-¡Vamos!-

La chica estaba saliendo de la tierra, lentamente pero saliendo. Ya podían empezar a ver sus brazos y pronto, con suerte, sus hombros.

Solo no habían calculado que en cuanto estuvo libre ella también hizo fuerza con sus brazos. Y aun menos calcularon la fuerza que tenía. En un momento estaban sobre el suelo tirando con fuerza de sus piernas y al siguiente estaban en el suelo con el peso de la chica sobre ellas.

-¡Al fin libre!- en cuanto su cuerpo dejo el hoyo la chica alzo los brazos al aire y celebro extremadamente feliz de volver a ver la luz del cielo después de esa mala experiencia.

Hibiki y Ruby podrían haber celebrado con ella, pero había algo que ella tenía que hacer antes para que la acompañaran en su felicidad.

-¡Quítate de encima!-

La chica parpadeo antes de mirar hacia abajo. Aún seguía sobre las dos.

-Mi culpa- de un salto se quitó de encima, saco la lengua y se golpeó la cabeza con los nudillos en un gesto algo infantil. A Ruby no le ayudo ver eso dado que era algo que ella podría haber hecho hace no mucho. Ambas chicas se levantaron con lentitud.

-¿Por qué caías del cielo?- Ruby fue rápida en preguntar, pero Hibiki no podía negar que iba a preguntar lo mismo casi al mismo tiempo.

La chica rio -Era un atajo, pero hombre, eso ha dado miedo. He debido de perder algunos años de mi vida por ese atajo-

-¿Atajo?- ambas gritaron al unísono, sonaba demasiado irracional como para que no lo cuestionaran -¿Cómo va a ser caer del cielo un atajo?-

-Eso es obvio duh. No hay que bajar la montaña-

Hibiki se quedó en silencio. Lo peor de todo era que la chica tenía razón. Caer del cielo eliminaba la agotadora bajada que ellas habían tenido que realizar.

-Pero deberías… bueno…- Ruby no sabía cómo decir eso, no era algo que esperara decir alguna vez en su vida –Deberías haberte matado-

La chica miro a Ruby -¿Morir, por eso? ¡Na, eso me pasa a cada rato! lo peor que podría haber pasado seria perder la memoria, ¡y no es como si fuera a perder la memoria cada vez que caigo del cielo!-

-¿Qué te pasa a cada rato?- pregunto Hibiki incrédula. De todo cuanto había dicho era lo que más la había sorprendido.

La chica asintió -¡Oops! siento haberos asustado. ¡Soy Neptune! encantada de conoceros- Neptune las sonrió cerrando sus ojos con una amplia sonrisa. Tanto su cabello como sus ojos eran de un tono purpura claro.

Neptune era, y ambas coincidían sin necesidad de hablar, la persona más extraña que habían conocido en toda su vida. No por su forma de vestir, dado que esta no era demasiado extraña.

Aunque si era extraña comparada con la de este mundo. Llevaba un vestido de color morado oscuro con forro de color lila a lo largo de la parte inferior, el centro, la parte superior y los bolsillos, junto con un borde de pinchos en el dobladillo. Sobre el vestido lleva una chaqueta corta blanca atada con un botón con una N morada. El conjunto era rematado por unos brazaletes blancos y sobre su cabeza un par de horquillas con forma de gamepad blancos.

No, la que la hacía alguien absolutamente extraña, y ambas sabían lo que era ser extrañad dado que en la ciudad ya las consideraban extrañas, era que había caído del cielo, desde una distancia en la que un ser humano ordinario se habría matado, y no tenía ninguna herida.

-Uuuuhhh... Hibiki-

-... Tuby. ¡Quiero decir, Ruby!-

Neptune las sonrió a ambas -¡Encantada de conoceros chicas!-

Ruby sonrió, su actitud alegre era algo contagiosa -¿Y? ¿Por qué caías del cielo?-

Neptune inclino la cabeza algo confusa, antes de soltar un grito –¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Marco me regañara!-

-¿Marco?- Hibiki parpadeo ante el nombre desconocido, sin saber quién era o porque iría a regañar a Neptune.

Ruby la miro, pensando lo mismo que ella, quien era Marco. Era algo que tenían que preguntar, pero para su desgracia no pudieron preguntarla al respecto dado que esta salió corriendo tras disculparse repetidas veces y aun agradeciéndolas por sacarla de la tierra.

-¿Crees que podría ser ella?- pregunto Hibiki viendo como Neptune se perdía en el horizonte de regreso a Tebas.

Ruby asintió fuertemente -¡Claro que tiene que ser ella!-

Hibiki asintió, Neptune no se parecía en nada a las personas que habían conocido en este mundo, era demasiado única o extraña a comparación con ellos. Ella debía de ser como ellas, alguien de otro mundo.

O puede que no y solo estaban viendo cosas donde no las había. Puede que Neptune solo fuera una persona extremadamente extraña y muy resistente por alguna razón en particular.

¿Quién sabe? Incluso podría ser una semidiosa.

-Eso sí que no- Ruby y Hibiki rieron, una semidiosa era ya algo demasiado surrealista para creerlo.

Pero eso no cambiaba que era la persona más extraña que habían conocido en el mundo, y eso significaba que había, de hecho, una posibilidad de que ella no perteneciera a este mundo. Si eso era así tendrían que hablar con ella y ver si estaría dispuesta a ayudarlas.

Aunque para eso primero tendrían que encontrarla. Y la única pista que tenían para ello era el nombre del chico que la regañaría, Marco. O al menos suponían que era un chico por ese nombre.

-Habrá que regresar- Ruby asintió de acuerdo, aquí ya no podían hacer nada más.

En poco tiempo dejaron el lugar, con el cráter en el que Neptune había estado aun abierto, y regresaron hacia Tebas.

Solo que la ciudad estaba inusualmente vacía. Normalmente se podía ver movimiento en las calles, a gente yendo y viniendo mientras hacían sus asuntos o a niños jugando, pero ahora apenas podían ver a nadie.

Un par de preguntas bien hechas les dio la razón exacta de este extraño fenómeno: un torneo. Y también pudo aportar más retazos de información, uno bastante interesante. Neptune iba a participar en el torneo, así como Marco, quien de hecho era un chico.

Y el torneo tenía inscripción libre.

-¿Participamos?-

Ruby saltaba arriba y abajo, por lo que era obvio para ella que quería participar. Probablemente solo para ver las armas de los participantes si su reacción al Symphogear era indicativo.

Pero no la importaba. Estaban en otro mundo y había un torneo. No todos los días tenían una oportunidad como esta, y dado que la persona con la que querían reunirse también participaría era obvio que un buen momento seria antes, durante, o después del torneo.

Y la mejor forma de encontrarla seria participar. Hibiki tenía confianza en poder hacerlo bastante bien en las batallas y con lo que había visto de Ruby era obvio que ella también.

Por ello, cuando Ruby le pregunto era obvio que solo había una respuesta –Participamos-

* * *

El torneo se llevaba a cabo en un gran coliseo que estaba ubicado cerca de las afueras de Tebas. La estructura principal era una arena inmensa con dos grandes estatuas de gladiadores a sus puertas con armas cruzadas. En los muros había grandes estandartes con los resultados de cuatro anteriores copas, la Copa Fil, Copa Pegaso, Copa Hércules y Copa Hades. Y en las cuatro copas la primera posición la ostentaba un mismo equipo.

Equipo Sora: Sora, Donald, Goofy, Harry, Shido, Noctis.

-¿Ellos pelearon en este mundo?- Hibiki arrugo el entrecejo. Por lo que sabía ellos habían peleado para restaurar los mundos. No se imaginaba como ganar torneos podría ayudar con eso.

-No puedo hablar por los demás, pero de Noctis… bueno, tampoco me sorprende demasiado- incluso aunque Ruby recordaba que Noctis era bastante perezoso, algo que seguía siendo cuando se reunieron en Beacon, también recordaba que era bastante fácil arrastrarle para hacer cualquier cosa. Solo había que recordar como Luna lo arrastraba a todas partes cuando se conocieron.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?-

Ruby parpadeo –Fue hace años, en un viaje a Lucis. Mi tío Qrow nos llevó a Insomnia porque tenía que reunirse con unos amigos y… -Ruby se quedó callada, rememorando aquel día, pero había algo en lo que antes no había reparado, ¿cómo se conocieron Noctis y ella? Recordaba haber conocido a Lunafreya aquel día, al igual que a Gladio y a Cor, y aunque sabía que también conoció a Noctis no podía recordar con exactitud cómo.

Hibiki, viendo su incomodidad, pregunto con preocupación -¿Pasa algo?-

-Recuerdo el día en que conocí a Noctis, también recuerdo haber conocido a Lunafreya y a Gladio, y aunque sé que ese día conocí a Noctis no logro recordar cómo fue con exactitud-

Hibiki se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia -Si eras pequeña es normal que no lo recuerdes-

Pero Ruby no estaba nada convencida de eso. Desde un principio recordaba bastante bien ese día, o por lo menos todo lo bien que podía considerando la edad que tenía, pero cuando intentaba recordar la parte en la que conocía a Noctis era incapaz de ello. Es como si tuviera una laguna que cubría el momento en que se conocieron.

Sabía que Hibiki no le daría mucha importancia, pero ella sí. Desde un principio ella nunca había tenido muchos amigos, por lo que todos los recuerdos de ellos eran muy preciados para ella. Ser incapaz de recordarlo le dolía, la decepcionaba haber olvidado algo tan importante como eso.

-No le des tanta importancia- Hibiki le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro mientras señalaba con la cabeza el coliseo –Tenemos que apuntarnos-

Ruby asintió.

Ya tendría tiempo para intentar recordar cómo había conocido a Noctis, por ahora tenían que apuntarse al torneo y encontrarse con Neptune.

Atravesaron juntas las puertas hacia la antecámara y allí encontraron al que debía de ser el organizador, un "hombre" algo extraño que estaba examinando un cartel de espaldas a ellas. Extraño porque solo la mitad de su cuerpo era de un humano.

Tenía patas de cabra.

-¿Hola?- Hibiki le miraba insegura, nunca en toda su vida había visto a ninguna persona como él. Esto hacia bastante real lo del otro mundo.

-Hmm- el hombre se giró hacia ellas y ambas pudieron apreciar algo que ya habían imaginado, estaba bastante llenito.

- _Yang lo llamaría gordo_ \- Ruby sabía que su hermana, una gran amante de la aventura, no era la persona más educada que había conocido. Aunque con suerte no lo llamaría gordo en voz alta. Solo lo pensaría – _Lo mismo que estoy haciendo yo_ -

-¿Asi que habéis venido a participar en el torneo?- pregunto el fauno caminando hacia ellas.

-Yup- Hibiki asintió sin pensarlo mucho.

-En los viejos tiempo ni se os habría dejado participar sin un pase-

-¡Oye!- Ruby inmediatamente se quejó.

-Pero desde que esos mocosos lucharon en el coliseo lo del pase paso ya a mejor vida- Ruby bajo la cabeza avergonzada por no dejarle terminar –Si queréis participar solo debéis superar un par de pruebas para estar en las preliminares-

Hibiki sonrió, eso sonaba muy bien para ella -¿Cuándo empezamos?-

-Soy Fil. ¿Cómo os apunto?-

Ruby y Hibiki se miraron antes de sonreír –Soy Hibiki y ella es Ruby. Mientras tenga esos nombres pon lo que quieras-

Fil asintió y las hizo una seña para que le siguieran al interior del coliseo llevándolas hacia una pequeña arena con multitud de barriles en plataformas.

-Aquí estamos. Las reglas son sencillas, hay 30 barriles, tenéis 20 segundos para destruirlos todos, no habrá otra oportunidad- la explicación de Fil fue clara y concisa, sencilla y fácil de entender.

Unos pocos barriles y un tiempo límite para destruirlos.

-¿Preparadas?-

Ruby dio un par de saltos en su sitio, la capa roja ondulando con el viento. A su lado Hibiki dirigio su mano hacia su colgante. Con 40 barriles para destruir en tan poco tiempo se preocuparían si no fueran ellas.

-¿Listas?-

- **Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron**

Gungnir se desplego a su alrededor, envolviéndola en su luz y desplegando la armadura del Symphogear. Ruby se rodeó de varios pétalos de rosa, pero su cuerpo seguía en su lugar.

Fil no cuestiono nada, simplemente dio la señal de salida.

Ruby fue la primera en salir, su cuerpo se convirtió en un borrón rojo que barrio con todos los barriles del suelo en pocos segundos. A su paso quedo un rastro de pétalos de rosa.

Hibiki uso el empuje del Symphogear para alcanzar aquellos que estaban por sobre el nuvel del suelo, destrozándolos casi con solo tocarlos.

Ambas terminaron casi al mismo tiempo, cayendo al suelo frente a Fil.

Este estaba blanco.

-E… E… E… Eso… ¡Eso ha sido genial!- Fil estaba babeando mientras las miraba con una amplia sonrisa –Lo habéis conseguido incluso más rápido que Sora y los demás. Aunque también es cierto que su prueba fue más dura-

Hibiki inmediatamente se interesó, ¿Sora y sus amigos también habían hecho esta prueba? -¿Ellos como lo hicieron?-

Fil les mostro una sonrisa orgullosa –Esos mocosos lo consiguieron en… en… ¿cuánto tiempo fue? Fueron… fueron…-

Hibiki le miro preocupada -¿Lo recuerda?-

-Por supuesto, fueron…- Fil solo les dio el silencio, ninguna respuesta –Lo sabía fueron…

Fil estaba seguro de saberlo, pero con el pasar de los minutos parecía que le era cada vez más difícil recordarlo. Y no fue solo eso, con el tiempo ni siquiera tenía claro cuando hicieron la prueba o como la hicieron. Ni siquiera recordaba si la hicieron todos o solo unos pocos.

Algo bastante extraño dado que cuando les hablo de ellos parecía realmente orgulloso, y que ahora ni siquiera pudiera recordar como lo hicieron.

Extraño. Casi tanto como Ruby no pudiendo recordar como conoció a Noctis.

-El caso es que estáis dentro. Permitidme que os explique las reglas-

Fil las indico que la siguieran mientras les comenzaba a relatar las reglas, las cuelas eran, a grandes rasgos, tres.

1\. En los juegos lo único que puede resultar herido es tu orgullo. ¡Lucha sin reparos! 2. Puedes abandonar en cualquier momento ¡Lucha cuanto quieras! Y la 3. No se permiten las invocaciones. ¡Lucha con tu propia fuerza!

-¿Qué es eso de invocaciones?- era lo único que no había sido capaces de entender. Invocación sonaba a algún tipo de poder que te permitía llamar a seres para que lucharan a tu lado, y ninguna de las dos sabia siquiera que algo así pudiese hacerse. Y si se podía ambas querían aprender.

-Bueno, no era realmente necesario hasta hace varios años, pero entonces esos dos participaron en los juegos, y entonces hubo que instaurarla- dijo Fil. Por desgracia eso no las resolvía nada, solo les daba más preguntas.

-¿Eso dos?-

-Terra y Aqua- respondió Fil mirando a Ruby –Ambos ganaron un torneo, pero luego desaparecieron- Fil guardo silencio, como rememorando el pasado –fue poco antes de que Zack también se fuera, una lástima, tenía madera para ser un héroe-

-¿Yen Sid te hablo de alguno de esos tres?-

-Nop-

Fil ignoro la corta conversación que ambas tuvieron a favor de guiarlas por los pasillos para llevarlas a una arena secundaria donde tendría lugar el torneo.

* * *

-Bien pues, vuestros primeros rivales son el equipo sombra-

Hibiki y Ruby miraron con caras neutras al pequeño grupo de sombras que habían aparecido en la arena. Eran, de hecho, menos que las que habían enfrentado en la montaña.

Hibiki ni siquiera necesito activar el symphogear, Ruby los elimino con bastante facilidad.

Primera batalla del torneo superada en muy poco tiempo. Como todas las batallas fueran así no tardarían nada en llegar a las finales.

-Vuestro próximo adversario es el grandullón- Fil señalo a un gran sincorazón que acababa de aparecer en la arena. Grande era una palabra que se le quedaba pequeña para describirlo.

-¿Pero qué?- Ruby veía al gran sincorazón ante ella incrédula -¡Hay un gran aumento en la dificultad!-

Tal y como había dicho, había una gran diferencia en las pequeñas sombras que había enfrentado antes y el mastodonte que enfrentaba ahora, pero eso no la impidió usar su velocidad para alcanzarlo en un momento.

Y tampoco impidió que su guadaña rebotara inocentemente en el gran estomago del sincorazón y se escurriera de sus manos saliendo rápidamente de su alcance.

-Je- eso había dejado a Ruby sin armas al alcance del sincorazón, el cual estaba preparándose para atacar.

- **Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron**

Pero antes de que la atacara Hibiki salto por encima de él y lo ataco por la espalda. Primero cayó con una patada, y después le siguió una serie de ataques a gran velocidad. Para cuando Ruby se dio cuenta el sincorazón parecía MUY enfadado mientras cargaba a una velocidad muy alta hacia ella.

-¡Quitate!-

Ruby no necesitaba que Hibiki se lo dijera, pero agradecía el detalle.

El grandullón piso una gran cantidad de pétalos en su carga ciega antes de detenerse y que el ataque de una guadaña y un puñetazo lo eliminara.

-Ese os ha costado he-

En cuanto el grandullón hubo desaparecido Fil se acercó examinando de cerca el equipo de Hibiki -¿Y eso es algún tipo de arma?-

Hibiki asintió –Un symphogear-

Fil la miro sin decir nada para risa de Ruby –Yo tampoco puedo pronunciarlo pero, ¡es un gran arma!-

Fil solo bufo divertido regresando a las gradas ahora que se acercaba el próximo combate.

Este fue contra unos cuantos soldados y sombras, y después contra varios soldados y unas extrañas campanas voladoras rojas. A ese le siguió una con unas campanas amarillas y azules.

A grandes rasgos soo enfrentaron sincorazón una vez tras otra, casi siempre los mismos tipos:

Primero, las sombras. Los sincorazón más básicos, por lo que sabían e imaginaban, poca fuerza e inteligencia, pero gran abundancia.

Segundo, los soldados. Una versión más fuerte de las sombras, pero no demasiado. Aunque si tenían más ataques.

Después venían los grandullones. Unos que podían dar más de un problema si no se les daba mucha atención. Su fuerza no era comparable con la de los dos anteriores, siendo muchísimo más fuertes en comparación.

Después estaban las campanas, también llamadas Rapsodias Azules, Operas Amarillas y Nocturnos Rojos. Unos sincorazón de apariencia cónica con un sombrero también cónico fino y acabado irregularmente, con piernas pequeñas e inútiles. Un tipo de sincorazón que sería fácil pasar de largo en la arena si no fuera por un pequeño detalle. Magia. Utilizaban magia, algo en lo que ellas no tenían ninguna experiencia. Por ello habían estado a punto de perder en varias ocasiones, porque aunque por separado no fueron muy fuertes siempre venían en grupo y eran buenos en el soporte.

Pero eso no importaba, habían logrado avanzar a través de varias rondas y ahora les tocaba el siguiente combate, y sus rivales eran una alegría para ambas, dado que eran la única razón por la que se apuntaron al torneo.

Neptune y Marco.

De Neptune sabían poco, pero de Marco directamente nada salvo el nombre. Neptune probablemente tendría una fuerza monstruosa y una fuerza de igual proporción, pero por desgracia no sabían nada seguro, solo que estos dos ya las esperaban en la arena.

-¡Yohoooooo!- Neptune ya les saludaba alegremente sobre la arena, poco preocupada por que fueran sus próximos rivales. Su ropa era la misma con la que la encontraron.

-¿Las conoces?- el chico a su lado era Marco. Vestía una sudadera roja con capucha, unos vaqueros desgastados y unas zapatillas.

Por la ropa que los cuatro llevaban era obvio que ninguno pertenecía al mundo en el que se encontraban.

-¡Son Hibiki y Tuby!-

-¿Tuby?- pregunto Marco con confusión.

-¡Es Ruby!- Ruby la corrigió rápidamente antes de que la confusión fuera a más.

Neptune se encogió de hombros alegremente sin darle importancia -¿Por qué os habéis apuntado? ¿Acaso el premio son unas famosas esferas que permiten invocar a un dragón que concede un deseo?-

Hibiki intento ignorar la segunda pregunta centrándose en la primera –En realidad queríamos hablar contigo, pero eso dejémoslo para después-

-¿Hablar?- Marco las miro extrañado pero sin decir demasiado, si habían dicho que eso sería después pues hablarían después. Neptune no era la única que quería participar.

-¿De qué esferas hablaba?- Ruby llevaba en silencio ya un rato, intentando descifrar la segunda pregunta, pensando en todo lo que sabía acerca de dragones y esferas, pero nada le venía a la mente.

Hibiki y Marco se encogieron de hombros sin saber la respuesta, y como Neptune no dijo más esa duda quedó en el aire sin resolver.

-Si hablamos más tarde, ¡vamos al lio!- Neptune sacudió una larga katana salida de la nada varias veces. Ruby miro la katana con estrellas en los ojos, pero al ver que no se transformaba perdió rápidamente el interés.

-¿Preparados?- Fil camino hacia el centro de la arena, mirando a unos y otros –Lo digo desde ya, no quiero juego sucio-

Eso no era un problema para nadie.

-Bien pues, que la batalla, ¡comience!- Fil rápidamente se salió de la arena, justo a tiempo para ver como un cumulo de rosas viajaba a toda velocidad hacia Neptune.

Esta antes de que lo supiera estaba bloqueando la guadaña de Ruby.

-¡Nada mal!- Neptune sonrió y aplico un poco de fuerza para librarse de Ruby.

Fue un poco para ella, pero para Ruby no tubo comparación con la suya. En un momento había cruzado media arena acabando detrás de Hibiki.

-¿Eh?- está la miro incrédula. Para que mandara a volar a Ruby como si nada, ella debía de ser muy fuerte. Mucho más de lo que había calculado.

-Espero que estés preparada, porque aquí voy-

Para su fortuna Marco no era tan rápido como Ruby o como ella con el symphogear, pero su velocidad no era nada despreciable.

Ni su fuerza.

-Ghh- había detenido su patada con una propia, y nada más hacerlo se había dado cuenta de que en cuestión de fuerza debían de estar empatados. Si usara el symphogear ganaría, pero no pensaba hacerlo.

-¡Ha!- Hibiki lanzo un gancho de derecha que Marco esquivo y contrataco con un golpe de izquierda. Este choco con la pierna de Hibiki y cuando esta ataco se encontró con el brazo derecho bloqueándola.

Ambos gruñeron cuando no vieron ninguna oportunidad de prevalecer sobre su rival, sin ninguna opción para atacar, solo pudiendo chocar una y otra vez. Si marco lanzaba una patada Hibiki un puñetazo, y si Marco un puñetazo Hibiki una patada. O ambos una patada o puñetazo. Y nunca podían conseguir golpear al otro.

Y había una buena razón para ello.

-Eso que haces, es karate, ¿verdad?- la pregunta del castaño la pillo desprevenida, no había esperado una pregunta de ese tipo, una que les confirmara que, de hecho, ellos no eran de este mundo.

Hibiki solo pudo reír -¡Sí!- el que Genjuro aceptara enseñarla la había salvado mucho.

Marco sonrió –Imagino que, como nosotros, no sois de Tebas-

Hibiki asintió –Es en parte la razón por la que queríamos hablar con Neptune-

Marco hizo una mueca –Eso va a ser difícil-

Hibiki ni siquiera necesitaba preguntar por qué lo decía. Ella y Ruby estaban enfrascadas en su batalla, completamente absorbidas. Estaban dándolo todo para derrotarse mientras ellos dos miraban.

-Sabes, verlos a los dos pelear dándolo todo…-

-… hace que me sienta mal por no hacer lo mismo-

Era claro que si esas dos se lo tomaban tan en serio ambos dos debían hacer lo mismo.

-¿Reglas?- Marco entro en posición. Hibiki hizo lo propio.

-Tres minutos. Gana quien haga más puntos- Marco asintió cuando la oyó.

Ambos permanecieron de pie esperando la señal del inexistente árbitro, pero eso quedo resuelto cuando Ruby paso zumbando por el espacio entre ambos. Con la señal ambos corrieron hacia el otro y empezaron el encuentro.

El primer movimiento fue de Marco, una patada circular dirigida hacia el abdomen de Hibiki, y cuando este fallo intento un puñetazo hacia su costado. Hibiki lo esquivo por poco y lanzo su propio ataque, un puñetazo directo al pecho de marco que este de alguna forma logro detener por poco, pero cuando Hibiki giro y lanzo un puñetazo hacia su cabeza que este no pudo esquivar.

-Auch- cuando tomo distancia se acarició un poco la cabeza –Ese ha sido un buen golpe. Probablemente un ippon-

Hibiki asintió. Eso de los puntos siempre se le había dado bastante mal y sin Genjuro nunca hubiera llegado a enterarse de nada –Sigamos-

La primera en atacar esta vez fue Hibiki intentando una patada alta que según recordaba daba dos puntos. Le salió bastante mal dado que Marco la esquivo con una finta y lanzo una patada que le dio en el pecho. Si mal no recordaba dado que había sido una patada por encima de la cintura pero no en la cabeza eso sería un nihon. Es decir, dos puntos para él. Lo cual significaba que iba perdiendo.

-Una patada alta es un buen movimiento, pero no para abrir el encuentro- Hibiki asintió viendo el sentido.

-Eso me ha dejado abierta para ataques- Marco asintió.

-¿Seguimos?-

No tenía que preguntarlo.

Esta vez ninguno tomo la delantera, prefiriendo hacer un inicio lento y seguro. Ambos volvieron a chocar las piernas en un momento, y después chocaron puños. Tras alejarse Marco probo una patada voladora, pero eso no le sirvió de mucho, cuando Hibiki lo esquivo lo ataco y por intentar esquivarlo Marco acabo en el suelo. Era una oportunidad que Hibiki no podía dejar pasar dado que en teoría debería tener dos segundos para golpearlo y poder sacarse tres puntos.

-¡Toma esto!- pero aunque lanzar una patada y golpear no la llevaría más de dos segundos, para cuando quiso tocarlo ya había recibido un golpe en el abdomen, seguido de una patada en el cuello.

Marco no había caído a la ligera, desde u principio estaba preparado para contratacar, y cuando se acercó aprovecho el momento para lanzar dos ataques simultáneos.

Hibiki solo podía dejarse caer al suelo –Tu ganas- desde un principio siendo un combate de karate no esperaba tener demasiadas oportunidades de ganar, pero perder de forma tan aplastante no sentaba muy bien. Tenían más de dos puntos de diferencia para este punto.

-No le des tanta importancia- Marco llego a su lado tendiéndole la mano –Ni siquiera era una competición-

-Gra—

-¡Nepuuu!-

-¡¿Gha!?-

-¿Eh?-

Lo que ocurrió en ese momento fue algo tan inesperado que Hibiki necesito tiempo para entenderlo completamente. Primero escuchaba un sonido seco, similar a una explosión y después Neptune aparecía de la nada chocando con Marco y ambos habían salido volando hasta salir de la arena.

Viendo de donde venía estaba Ruby, pero dado que en ese momento ni siquiera tenía su guadaña, esta estaba fuera de la arena, no podía entender como había ocurrido eso.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- no tardo en acercarse a Ruby para preguntar. Esta primero recogió a Crescent Rose y después volvió con ella.

-Neptune se las apaño para coger Crescent Rose, y cuando disparo el retroceso la envió fuera de la arena-

Hibiki la miro decepcionada -¿Solo eso?-

-¿Qué esperabas que hubiera pasado?- Ruby la fulmino –Si no fuera por eso ya habría perdido-

Dado que ya habían ganado y no importaba demasiado Hibiki prefirió no decir que ella, de hecho, ya había perdido.

-¡Eso ha sido alucinante! ¡Otra vez!- Neptune no estaba herida, ni remotamente, de hecho estaba lista repetir pero Ruby negó inmediatamente. Aparentemente ya no le quedaban las balas que necesitaba para eso y dado que necesitaba dust para crearlas no era posible que Neptune pudiera repetir en poco tiempo.

-¿No se puede repetir?-

Marco suspiro divertido –Ignorando a Neptune, creo que ya podemos hablar-

-¿Hablar?- la peli morada inclino la cabeza confusa -¿De qué habláis?-

-¿No te acuerdas?- tras guardar a Crescent Rose para asegurarse de que Neptune no intentara disparar más veces Ruby la miro confusa –Lo hemos dicho al principio, que queríamos hablar con vosotros-

-¡Aaahhhhh! ¡Cierto!- las carcajadas de Neptune resonaban, pero nadie más reía. Ruby y Hibiki estaban serias y Marco miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Eso tiene que brillar?-

La chica de ojos naranjas parpadeo notando una ligera luz que venía de su pantalón.

La estrella se estaba activando de improviso sin ninguna explicación o petición. Igual que en Agrabah.

-No me—

-¡Agarraos a ella!- Ruby recordaba bien lo que ocurrió en Agrabah, y aunque prefería viajar de forma más tranquila y menos accidentada un viaje era un viaje. Agarro a unos sorprendidos Neptune y Marco y tras arrojarlos hacia Hibiki se aferró a ella cuando la estrella se activaba y los sacaba forzosamente.

El haz de luz ascendió al cielo rebotando un par de veces, casi chocando una vez más y desviándose en dirección al sol durante unos minutos antes de tomar un camino directo hacia un determinado lugar.

-Tengo que dejar la bebida- Fil se prometió solemne que jamás volvería a tocar una bebida alcohólica en toda su existencia, sin recordar siquiera que él no bebía.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo. He descrito bastante Tebas dado que solo ha salido en el último juego mientras que el coliseo apenas esta descrito dado que sale casi en cada juego. Con eso explicado es hora de hablar de los dos nuevos personajes.

Primera, Neptune. Es originaria del videojuego Hyperdimension Neptunia. Hace años que jugué los dos primeros (Ahora esperando a la traducción del 3), y debo decir que me encanto, es decir, en el juego Neptune era básicamente un desmadre, y cuando lo re jugué hace poco decidí añadirla a la saga. Aunque no sabía exactamente como, dado que los juegos no ayudan demasiado con eso, así que me decidí en usar la del anime (hasta lo que sería el fin del 2 juego)

Segundo, Marco Díaz. Él viene de Star vs las fuerzas del mal. Hace ya algún tiempo me vi algunos capítulos sueltos y decidí darle una oportunidad a la serie. No me decepciono hasta la tercera temporada, que ya no me gustó tanto como las dos primeras. Él viene del capítulo 19 de la 3 temporada. El llamado "Lava Lake Beach".

A partir de este capítulo ya se empieza a notar que los que conocían a Sora y los demás ya los están olvidando, hasta que en un par de capítulos ya ni siquiera sepan quienes son. El material original no menciona con mucha profundidad cuando o como comenzaron a olvidar a Sora, Donald y Goofy aquellos que los conocían, así que yo lo hare de forma progresiva, los recuerdos irán desapareciendo lentamente con el tiempo.

Las reglas del karate, dado que nunca lo he practicado y solo lo he visto un poco para este capítulo espero podáis perdonar que estén algo (o muy) mal. Si alguno sabe más del tema me lo puede decir por review o pm y ya intentare hacer mejor esa pelea.

Con esto creo que no tengo nada más que decir, por ello me despido.


	4. La Torre de los Misterios

**Disclaimer.** Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, a estas alturas eso es más que claro.

-Personaje hablando-

- _Personaje pensando_ -

-Personaje hablando en otro idioma-

" _Informe Ansem, carta o recuerdo_ "

* * *

El primer viaje que Ruby y Hibiki tuvieron con la estrella no fue bueno o divertido, todo lo contrario en realidad, fue mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. Y esta vez había empeorado en contra de lo que ambas pensaban posible. Había tardado casi el doble y el zigzag había estado presente en una escala completamente diferente.

Por ello cuando llegaron a su destino, esta vez una gran torre, Hibiki solo pudo agradecer que ya no tendrían que pasar por eso de nuevo.

-Odio esa estrella- en cuanto tocaron suelo Ruby cayo para abrazarlo y permaneció en esa posición varios minutos en los que los demás se recuperaban –No quiero volver a viajar así-

-¡Mola!- Marco grito sorprendido y miro a Neptune como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza -¡Vamos a repetirlo!-

-¿Lo dice en serio?- Hibiki le pregunto preocupada a Marco, este solo asintió con la cabeza –Es imposible-

-Lo es- él estuvo de acuerdo, por supuesto, pero eso no impedía a Neptune seguir emocionada –Y a todo esto, ¿dónde estamos?-

-Vaya pregunta Marco. ¡Estamos en otro mundo!-

Ruby rodo los ojos tras levantarse –No puedo creer que lo hayas acertado-

Neptune rio –Ni que fuera la primera vez que veo otros mundos hombre-

Marco asintió de acuerdo –No es tan extraño-

Hibiki bufo, para ella si había sido extraño. Aun con todo lo de Symphogear, la frontera y más si había sido una gran sorpresa encontrarse en Villa Crepúsculo hace ya tantos meses. De no haber sido por la destrucción de su mundo nunca hubiese llegado a saber de la existencia de otros hay fuera.

-Extraño es- dijo Ruby –Mucho-

Marco la miro -¿Sabías de la existencia de otros mundos?-

Como toda respuesta Ruby asintió –Lo sabía antes de acabar en Agrabah-

Eso pillo a Hibiki completamente por sorpresa -¿¡Lo sabias?! ¿Cómo?-

-Noctis. Su padre es el rey de Lucis. Y Lucis es un reino que en mi mundo no existía hasta hace 25 años-

Tres miradas incrédulas le dijeron que estaban entendiendo a donde iba. Algo bastante sencillo si se tenía en cuenta que estaban hablando de mundos –De alguna forma el rey de Lucis transporto todo su reino a Remanente con ayuda de la Oráculo-

-¿Movió un reino de un mundo a otro?- Marco estaba sorprendido, y no era el único.

Para hacer algo como eso necesitaría muchísima energía, y no solo eso. Hasta donde el sabia, siendo amigo de Star y habiendo estado en Mewni varias veces, no había forma de mover todo un reino, que normalmente era una gran extensión de tierra, de un mundo a otro. Ya necesitaba tijeras dimensionales solo para viajar a otro mundo, por lo que mover un reino entero era algo que ni siquiera sabía cómo podría hacerse.

La respuesta que Ruby les dio, basado en lo que sabía, era simple. Magia. El reino de Lucis estaba en posesión de una reliquia mágica de su mundo, un cristal. Aprovechando su poder y gracias a la ayuda de la Oráculo el rey de Lucis, Regis, pudo mover todo su reino a un nuevo mundo… su mundo, Remanente.

Su llegada no fue precisamente tranquila, cuando llegaron se desataron fenómenos climáticos únicos, tormentas, tornados de agua, glaciares, agujas de tierra... fenómenos como nunca se había visto en remanente, y después llego el reino. En un gigantesco destello de luz el reino de Lucis apareció de la nada. Y fueron designados una serie de individuos para investigar el fenómeno, entre los que se encontraba la madre de Ruby, Summer.

Se dijo que Lucis llego a Remanente huyendo de la guerra, y con el tiempo se convirtió en el quinto reino junto a Vale, Mistral, Vacuo y Atlas.

Tras esto Ruby respondió un par de preguntas más respecto a la aparición del nuevo reino, pero aparte de eso no había mucho más que contar, nada salvo acerca de los dioses en los que Lucis creía, dioses a los que llamaban "Sidereos". Si no se equivocaba eran seis, Bahamut, el Draconiano. Titan, el Arcaico. Ramuh, el Fulguriano. Shiva, la Glaciana. Leviatán, la Hidra e Ifrit, el Inferniano.

Mientras que normalmente la historia en si ya sería difícil de creer ninguno la puso en duda, no después de lo que cada uno de ellos había vivido. Lo que si se podía poner en duda era la existencia de los dioses, algo difícil de creer para aquellos que nunca habían creído en dioses. Curiosamente todos lo creyeron con facilidad, pero por diferentes motivos.

Marco lo creyó dado que ya tenía experiencia con la magia, hasta el punto de que la existencia de dioses no le sorprendía demasiado. Hibiki lo creyó fácil dado que conocía de la existencia del llamado "poder de los dioses", como ella misma dijo, si existía su poder estos debían de existir. En cuanto al motivo de Neptune.

-Vivía en Planeptune, y allí teníamos nuestra propia diosa: Purple Heart-

Ruby la mando una mirada impresionada, la única razón de que ella supiera de los sidéreos era porque era amiga de Noctis, pero que Neptune viviera en un mundo donde la existencia de dioses era algo cotidiano…

-Aunque no aparecía demasiado, siempre en guerra con las otras diosas para ver quien gobernaba sobre Gamindustri- mientras que la idea de dioses peleando era algo normal lo que no podían entender era por qué Neptune lucia triste al hablarles de la diosa –Poco antes de que el mundo fuera destruido las diosas firmaron la paz, pero ahora ya…

Si, ese era el asunto que los había unido en primer lugar: la destrucción de los mundos. Aunque había dos de ellas que tenían información privilegiada respecto a ese tema en particular. Información que no tardaron en compartir.

-¿Los mundos están restaurados?- Neptune y Marco, ambos dos, se sorprendieron. Ambos habían acabado fuera de sus mundos en un momento determinado y a estas alturas parecían creer que no podrían regresar. Eso acababa de cambiar.

-Por lo que se no todos- Hibiki realmente no podía imaginar cómo sabría Yen Sid que mundos habían regresado y cuáles no, pero en su situación actual era creerle o quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Prefería actuar –Pero Yen Sid nos podrá dar más información-

Hibiki se dirigió hacia la torre, seguida por Ruby.

Marco asintió de acuerdo. Necesitaban saber más ya mismo -¿Vamos Nep… ¿Neptune?-

Era extraño para él ver a Neptune tan seria, dado que desde que la conocía, lo cual tampoco era tanto tiempo, nunca la había visto tan seria. Si bien es cierto que al principio de conocerse tenía una actitud más fría y distante al poco tiempo de que comenzaran a viajar para buscar sus mundos esta se relajando, llegando a ser como era hoy.

Pero esta solo negó con la cabeza asegurándole que estaba bien, cuando era claro para todos que no lo estaba. Pero dado que ingreso en la torre sin decir ninguna otra palabra más simplemente la siguieron.

El ascenso por la torre no fue para nada normal, más bien era lo contrario, casi podían describirlo como algo fantasioso. Cada escalera tenía una especie de portal multicolor que les conducía hacia una sala, y cuando salían de esta acababan en otra escalera. Pero llego un momento en que las escaleras acabaron y finalmente se encontraron adonde se dirigían, el despacho del mago. Y en su interior, esperando por ellos, estaba Yen Sid.

En el silencio de la habitación pudieron escuchar el suspiro de Hibiki.

-… es bueno ver que esta vez estamos en el lugar correcto- Yen Sid mostro una ligera sonrisa.

-La estrella te transporta a otro mundo junto a aquel que este contigo. Pero si no sabes usarla adecuadamente la estrella se activara de forma aleatoria y nunca sabes donde podrá conducirte-

-¿Les dio un objeto que no sabrían controlar y que no sabían dónde podría llevarlas?- Marco parecía pensar que eso era algo bastante irresponsable, y aunque Hibiki estuviera agradecida con el mago ella estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-Era una forma bastante fiable de llegar, sobre todo si lo había encantado para que las trajera aquí- Yen Sid respondió con facilidad, pero después frunció el entrecejo –Y aunque no lo hubiera hecho también las habría conducido aquí. El fragmento suele conducirte a donde necesitas estar-

Cuando escucharon eso Ruby y Hibiki se miraron. La realidad es que cuando salieron de Agrabah ambas querían ir con Yen Sid, pero la estrella las llevo a Tebas, donde conocieron a Neptune y Marco. Eso parecía algo más que simple suerte. Según Yen Sid si el fragmento las condujo a Tebas era porque allí podrían reclutar la ayuda de Marco y Neptune, después los devolvió aquí. Aunque eso no significaba que creyeran completamente eso de que los conduciría a donde necesitaban estar.

-Imagino que la primera pregunta que ambos tendréis es si vuestros mundos han sido restaurados- Yen Sid miro con intensidad a Marco y Neptune, quienes asintieron. Eso era lo que más les interesaba a ambos, los mundos restaurados -¿Qué podéis decirme de vuestro hogar?-

-Vivía en Echo Creek- dijo Marco.

-Echo Creek- el mago parecía confuso –Si, lo conozco, la princesa de Mewni fue enviada allí, ¿verdad?-

Marco asintió. No tenía que hablarle mucho de la princesa de Mewni, era su mejor amiga a fin de cuentas.

-Entonces puedo decir que tu mundo fue restaurado hace un mes-

La noticia fue bastante novedosa para los presentes. Ruby y Hibiki se alegraron cuando lo escucharon, contentas de que al menos uno de ellos pudiera regresar a casa. Neptune le sonrió a Marco, feliz de que su mundo hubiera regresado, de que pudiera regresar a su hogar.

Marco era el único que no parecía tan feliz con la noticia. Su expresión estoica no dejaba entrever ninguna emoción, pero el simple hecho de que la noticia, si realmente la creía, no lo hubiera hecho saltar de la emoción era señal de que algo había ocurrido. Algo que hacía que regresar a su mundo no fuera una idea que lo hiciera saltar de alegría.

Marco permaneció en silencio un poco más de tiempo, pero finalmente abrió la boca para preguntar -¿Y su mundo?-

De todas las cosas que Marco podría haber preguntado en ese momento el hecho de que no preguntara por su mundo, sino por el de Neptune fue lo que lo confirmo, algo pasaba. Y Yen Sid también debía ser consciente de que algo pasaba, pero no dijo nada. Si era un problema que Marco tenía lo más normal era que dejaran que Marco lo resolviera.

Por ello centro su atención en la joven peli morada -¿Y tú eres?-

Neptune trago saliva nerviosa y respondió –Neptune, vivía en Gamindustri-

La respuesta de Neptune no tenía nada de especial, un nombre y un mundo, algo que en este momento debía de ser bastante normal. Lo que no fue normal fue la reacción que Yen Sid tuvo, dado que todos pudieron notar fácilmente. Como no hacerlo si su sorpresa fue bastante visible.

Era bastante extraño dado que desde que Hibiki le conocía, que no era tampoco demasiado, nunca le había visto sorprenderse. ¿Qué había visto que los demás no?

-Gamindustri… no esperaba realmente conocer a alguien de ese mundo en particular-

Ruby arrugo el entrecejo -¿Qué tiene de especial?-

Yen Sid suspiro -… fue destruido hace ya nueve años-

-¿NUEVE?-

Por un momento Hibiki se olvidó de respirar, casi olvido como mantenerse de pie, pero por fortuna sus piernas estaban demasiado tensas de la sorpresa como para reaccionar. ¿Nueve años? Eso era casi una década. En diez años podían pasar cientos de cosas, era tiempo suficiente para que alguien pasara de ser un estudiante a pensar en asentar la cabeza junto a su pareja. Era una cantidad de tiempo en la que toda una vida podía cambiar para siempre. En todos esos años una persona debía crecer, desarrollarse como persona, encontrar un trabajo… vivir su vida.

Y Neptune los había pasado fuera de su hogar, alejada de su mundo y de su familia. Y a juzgar por su apariencia incluso aunque regresara ahora lo tendría difícil. Ella debía tener unos 5 años cuando abandono su mundo.

Por tanto, incluso aunque Neptune regresara, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? A estas alturas, después de nueve años ya no era la niña que abandono su hogar, nada habría cambiado en su mundo, pero para ella nada seria igual.

-¿Nep?-

Pero por mucho que Ruby y ella estuvieran sorprendidas tras escuchar eso había alguien que estaba mucho más sorprendido, y ese era, indiscutiblemente, Marco. Era normal dado que de los presentes era quien más la conocía, pero nunca había escuchado algo como eso. Él la conoció hace ya tres meses, después de la destrucción de su mundo, pero eso no era nada comparado con el tiempo que ella había pasado lejos de casa. Ahora se sentía como un idiota por insistir tanto en que buscaran a sus amigos.

-No pasa nada- Neptune debía de ser muy valiente, o simplemente ya se había mentalizado, porque no pareció afectada por el recordatorio de que su mundo había desaparecido hace tantísimo tiempo -¿Y? ¿Ha regresado?-

La respuesta no fue favorable. Gamindustri era uno de los tantos mundos que continuaban dormidos después de que Ansem fuera derrotado, lo cual significaba que de los cuatro solo uno podía regresar a su hogar. Marco.

El único que no parecía demasiado emocionado por ello.

-Puedo enviarte de vuelta ahora, si lo deseas-

Podrían decir que Marco realmente pensó en ello, que tuvo una epifanía en la que entendió lo que de verdad entendía y por ello decidió no regresar a su mundo. Pero sería mentira. Su negativa fue inmediata.

-¿NO QUIERES VOLVER?-

Cuando el grito resonó por el estudio Marco soplo pudo reír, ya se imaginaba la reacción de Neptune. No había previsto que Ruby y Hibiki también le regañaran por ello, pero Marco continúo con su negativa. No regresaría a su mundo, no todavía. Decía que había algo importante que debía hacer, algo que no podía posponer bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Hibiki ni siquiera podía imaginar que podría ser tan importante como para no regresar a casa. Pero Marco solo negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creerse que no fueran capaces de entenderlo. Pero sin importar que dijeran este seguía en sus trece, negándose a regresar.

-¿Creéis que no quiero regresar? ¿Creéis que no extraño mi casa? ¡Claro que lo hago! Y no solo mi casa, también extraño mi colegio, a mis amigos, a mi familia… extraño Echo Creek, porque ahí es donde pertenezco, es mi hogar. Es mi mundo-

-¡Entonces deberías volver a él!- grito Neptune furiosa. Hibiki imaginaba que no debía de ser fácil para ella. Había estado fuera de casa demasiado tiempo y ver a alguien que podía volver y no quería hacerlo no debía de sentarle bien. Tampoco le sentaba demasiado bien a ella para el caso.

Pero Marco solo negó con la cabeza –Precisamente porque extraño mi mundo es por lo que no voy a volver. De verdad me ofende que creas que puedo regresar como si nada, olvidando que vosotras no tenéis un lugar al que volver. Tenías uno, pero lo perdisteis y ahora luchareis para recuperarlo. Y yo os ayudare a hacerlo-

Neptune se quedó en silencio cuando Marco termino de hablar. Era obvio que no había esperado una respuesta como esa, pero para el caso ninguno la esperaba. Ruby también estaba sin aliento, probablemente pensando que tan altruista, o más probablemente estúpido, tenía que ser alguien para negarse a regresar a casa solo porque sus amigos no podían hacerlo. ¡Y más incluso ofrecerse a pelear con ellos! Marco realmente debía de ser una buena persona.

- _Marco…_ \- Pero Hibiki no se creía su historia, no al menos del todo. Podía ser cierto que tenía una auténtica voluntad para ayudarlas, pero eso no era todo. Conocía demasiado bien una sonrisa falsa cuando la veía. Tras usar una durante dos años podía reconocerlas con demasiada facilidad. Debía de haber algo en su mundo a lo que no quería enfrentarse. Algo que ella entendía de primera mano.

-Bien pues, si esa es tu decisión, adelante- Marco asintió agradecido –Pero debes entender que será peligroso-

Marco sonrió –Contaba con ello-

Yen Sid le dio un asentimiento y se giró hacia Hibiki y Ruby –Veo que encontraste a Ruby-

Hibiki asintió, y tras un momento aprovecho para hacer algo que quiera hacer desde Agrabah –Tengo varias preguntas que me gustaría que respondiera-

-Mientras pueda-

-Dijiste que Sora y los demás están durmiendo, ¿pero por qué están durmiendo?-

Yen Sid se recostó en su asiento –La primera pregunta y es la más larga de responder-

-Tenemos tiempo- replico Ruby.

-En efecto, lo tenemos, por tanto comenzare por el principio. Hibiki, ¿Qué recuerdas de la razón por la que los mundos comenzaron a desaparecer?-

-Me dijo que los mundos eran destruidos desde hace nueve años, pero nunca llego a decirme el por qué-

-Todo comenzó hace nueve años, cuando las barreras que protegían los mundos desaparecieron. Las barreras existían para proteger estos mundos y evitar el contacto entre ellos, pero cuando las barreras desaparecieron estos quedaron desprotegidos, y con el tiempo los sincorazón devoraron el corazón del mundo. Después de que el corazón de un mundo se consume, el mundo se desmorona, y se desvanece de la existencia-

-¿Tan fácil es destruir un mundo?- pregunto Ruby incrédula.

Yen Sid negó con la cabeza –Incluso aunque las barreras que protegen los mundos caigan, aun quedara la cerradura que proteja el corazón del mundo. Son básicamente puertas que conectan con el corazón de cada mundo, y a través de ellas los sincorazón pueden acceder al corazón de los mundos y devorarlos-

Neptune trago saliva -¿Eso fue lo que paso con nuestros mundos?-

-En efecto. Los sincorazón invadieron vuestros mundos en búsqueda de la cerradura, y una vez la hallaron devoraron el corazón del mundo, eliminando al mundo de la existencia-

-Si eso es cierto, ¿cómo pudimos escapar nosotros?- pregunto Ruby.

-Una vez que el corazón de un mundo es devorado este comienza a desmoronarse, devorado por el poder de la oscuridad. Por ello no es extraño que se creen Corredores Oscuros, los cuales funcionan como portales, si atraviesas uno podrías acabar en otro mundo por accidente-

-Así fue como escapamos a la destrucción de nuestros mundos- Ruby finalmente lo entendía, la razón de que ellas hubieran escapado y no los demás, Corredores Oscuros. Cuando los sincorazón atacaron Beacon ella no se molestó en pelear con ellos, estaba más ocupada en buscar a Yang, Weiss y Blake. Si solo ella atravesó un Corredor Oscuro implicaba que sin importar cuanto buscara jamás las encontraría.

-Pero muchos mundos han regresado- replico Hibiki.

-Sí, sucedió hace poco-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Sora y los demás derrotaron a Ansem-

Esa respuesta los pillo a todos por sorpresa. Ninguno veía como algo tan simple como eso podría restaurar los mundos.

-Hehehe- Yen Sid rio ligeramente y con un movimiento de mano acerco cuatro sillas –La historia es algo más larga que eso, así que os recomiendo tomar asiento-

A desgana se sentaron, momento en que Yen Sid comenzó su historia.

-Todo comenzó hace un mes, cuando los sincorazón invadieron un mundo llamado "Islas del Destino". El objetivo de los sincorazón era el mismo de siempre, devorar el corazón, solo no esperaron un pequeño detalle. Sora. Él de alguna manera logro invocar una llave espada y plantarles cara, pero nada pudo hacer y al final fue engullido por un Corredor Oscuro acabando en otro mundo, Ciudad de Paso. Alli se encontró con otros que también lograron escapar a la destrucción de sus mundos de una u otra forma. Hablo de Shido, Harry y Noctis-

Ruby soltó un gritito cuando oyó el nombre. Así que Noctis y Sora se conocieron después de la destrucción de los mundos…

-Después de aunar fuerzas con los enviados del rey Mickey, Donald y Goofy- Hibiki hizo un ruido con la garganta cuando reconoció todos los nombres que vio en la clasificación del coliseo –Sora sello la cerradura de Ciudad de Paso y viajo con los demás a distintos mundos, enfrentado a las fuerzas de la oscuridad y peleando contra quien estaba detrás de los sincorazón, una bruja llamada Maléfica. La lucha les condujo hasta Bastión Hueco, donde tras un último enfrentamiento Maléfica demostró ser un títere de la oscuridad controlada por Ansem. Este había tomado control de Riku, un amigo de Sora, y declaro que su objetivo era usar a las princesas del corazón para acceder a Kingdom Hearts-

-¿Princesas del corazón?-

Nunca habían oído hablar de ese término, si bien era ampliamente conocido lo que era una princesa imaginaban que una del corazón no era lo mismo. Y claramente no lo era. Las princesas del Corazón eran existencias cuyos corazones estaban hechos de pura luz. Su función, o al menos para lo que Maelfica las quería, era crear una puerta que los condujera hacia Kingdom Hearts. Y Kingdom Hearts era el corazón de todos los mundos, así como una fuente de gran poder y sabiduría.

-Aunque Ansem fue derrotado la cerradura de Bastión Hueco se completó y este partió hacia el Fin del Mundo, un lugar que fue creado por los fragmentos combinados de los mundos destruidos por los sincorazón. Sora y los demás le siguieron hasta el Fin del Mundo, donde tuvieron la última batalla. Ansem logro encontrar la puerta que lo conduciría hacia Kingdom Hearts, pero tras abrirla fue aniquilado por la luz que emergió de esta. Tras cerrar la puerta con ayuda de Riku y el Rey Mickey los mundos fueron reconstruidos, pero Sora y los chicos quedaron atrapados, sin posibilidad de regresar a sus mundos-

-… vaya- Ruby suspiro con admiración, eso sonaba como toda una aventura. Una que Noctis había vivido mientras ella creaba armas en Agrabah. ¿Qué tan fuerte se habría vuelto tras todas esas aventuras? Si recordaba bien, algo que últimamente era algo difícil, en la iniciación mostro una habilidad bastante buena y un buen manejo de sus armas a través de su magia, si bien se le daba mejor usar la espada. ¿Cómo sería ahora?

-Vale, Sora y los demás viajaron por los mundos y al final tuvieron un enfrentamiento con Ansem al final del cual acabaron atrapados sin posibilidad de regresar a su mundo, ¿verdad?- como Yen Sid no objeto Hibiki continuo –Los mundos se reconstruyeron cuando esa "luz" salió de esa "puerta", la misma que cerraron con ayuda del rey y Riku. Y ahora sin embargo están durmiendo y son incapaces de despertar por sí mismo. Eso sin contar con que la Organización XIII los busca-

-Te preguntaras como se llegó a esa situación- Yen Sid podía entender su duda, al fin de cuentas hasta donde les había contado Sora y los chicos estaban atrapados lejos de sus mundos y poco después estaban durmiendo, era fácil entender su confusión –La razón de su sueño es la Organización XIII. O más exactamente una de sus bases, el llamado "Castillo del Olvido"-

-Castillo del Olvido- repitió Marco -¿Están durmiendo por que han olvidado?-

Aunque su confusión era normal, Yen Sid tuvo que corregirlo –Duermen por que no pueden recordar. Sus recuerdos están esparcidos en su memoria, desconectados unos de otros. Hasta que su memoria no regrese a ser lo que debería no podrán despertar-

-Mis recuerdos de Noctis se están desvaneciendo- soltó Ruby de improvisto -¿Tiene alguna relación?-

Tras cavilar un momento Yen Sid respondió –Es posible que dado que los recuerdos de los chicos se han desconectado los recuerdos de aquellos ligados con ellos también lo hagan-

-¿Eso significa que olvidare a Noctis?-

-Difícil decirlo. Algo como esto no había pasado antes, pero supongo que tus recuerdos ligados con Noctis no desaparecerán, simplemente se desconectaran de los demás, evitando que puedas recordarlo-

-Eso es lo mismo que olvidarlo- se quejó Ruby. Hace poco había descubierto que de hecho Noctis también había escapado y ahora resultaba que era muy probable que le olvidara. Simplemente genial.

-Al igual que pasara con ellos, cuando su memoria este restaurada es seguro decir que tú también lo recordaras-

- _Bueno, es mejor que nada_ \- Olvidar a su amigo no era ni de lejos lo que Ruby más deseaba, pero considerando la razón detrás de ello no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Ya había comenzado y no sabría cómo evitarlo aunque lo intentara.

-En la actualidad la Organización XIII está reuniendo corazones en un intento por crear un Kingdom Hearts artificial, y mientras Riku trabaja para despertar a los chicos vuestra tarea seria derrotar a los sincorazón antes que la Organización, para retrasar sus planes lo máximo posible-

-¿Y no sería más fácil derrotar a la Organización?- pregunto Neptune.

-No debéis subestimarlos, la Organización está compuesta por los incorpóreos más poderosos-

-¿Incorpóreos?- Marco frunció el entrecejo, en toda la conversación ese término no había salido n una sola vez.

-Yo puedo responder eso- dijo Hibiki –Cuando una persona cede a la oscuridad se crea un sincorazón, y el incorpóreo se crea del cuerpo que queda atrás-

-¿Entonces, si uno cede a la oscuridad se crea un incorpóreo y un sincorazón?-

Yen Sid lo corrigió diciendo que un incorpóreo no surgía siempre, pero la mecánica simple era eso. Cuando el corazón cede a la oscuridad nace un sincorazón, y de la cascara que queda detrás puede surgir un incorpóreo.

-Entonces solo tenemos que derrotar a los sincorazón antes que la Organización, puede ser fácil, ¿cuántos son?-

-Al contrario de lo que su nombre sugiere, son catorce miembros, aunque en la actualidad solo quedan siete-

Neptune silbo –La mitad-

-Los demás fueron derrotados en el Castillo del Olvido-

El castillo del Olvido, eso implicaba que los había eliminado Sora, lo cual les dejaba con siete miembros que podían aniquilar activamente sincorazón, contra cuatro de ellos que tenían que matarlos antes que ellos. No era una buena perspectiva de número, pero sin la batalla del Castillo del Olvido tendrían el doble, así que tampoco iban a quejarse.

Pero Hibiki veía un error garrafal en el plan de Yen Sid -Lo que no tiene sentido es que ya sea que los derroten ellos o nosotros los sincorazón son derrotados-

-En efecto, de una u otra forma los sincorazón son derrotados- Yen Sid no tuvo problemas en reconocer la veracidad de la declaración de Hibiki –Pero lo que la organización busca no es la derrota de los sincorazón, sino el corazón que se libera cuando uno es derrotado. Su objetivo es recoger estos corazones para formar su Kingdom Hearts. Pero para liberar un corazón y poder recogerlo es necesario que un elegido de la llave espada lo derrote, y la Organización solo cuenta con dos-

Vale, eso ya cambiaba las cosas, dado que ahora solo tenían que derrotar a los sincorazón antes que esos dos, eso evitaría que la Organización reuniera corazones y así retrasarían sus planes. Era algo que podían hacer fácil.

Con todo más o menos explicado solo quedaba una única duda -¿Cuándo empezamos?-

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo, el cual ha sido más que nada de explicaciones de los eventos de los anteriores fics, de lo que condujo a Sora y los demás a dormir en la mansión de Villa crepúsculo, junto con esclarecer los objetivos que tendrán los protas en este fic. A partir de ahora ya no habrá muchas más explicaciones, al menos por unos pocos capítulos, centrándose más en la acción.

Espero que todo se haya podido entender bien, sino siempre se puede mirar mejor la historia en internet.


End file.
